RWBY: The Dust Circle
by Enjoy the night
Summary: Se necesitan grandes habilidades para ser un cazador al igual que una gran determinacion, beacon la escuela encargada de entrenar a los futuros protectores del mundo, un mundo que es amenazado por the dust circle un misterioso poder que amenaza con acabar con la vida como se conoce, es por eso que los nuevos cazadores se encargaran de devolverle la paz al mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLO! Que tal mi nombre es enjoy the night y pues… si ese soy yo, desde hace tiempo estoy hipnotizado por esta serie que lleva el nombre de RWBY y también he notado que casi no hay fan fics al español así que pues me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué no? escribir un fic que espero sea de su agrado sin más preámbulos aquí el primer capítulo ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>RWBY no me pertenece así como sus personajes todo es propiedad de rooster teeth.

**Capítulo 1.- **welcome to beacon.

Dust, por definición es un propulsor natural de energía que puede ser activado por el aura de humanos y faunos, pero en realidad es mucho más que eso, hallado en cuatro formas básicas fuego, hielo, tierra y aire el dust puede ser combinado de ambas formas, natural y artificial para formar nuevos y fuertes tipos, cada uno con propiedades únicas, después de ser descubierto el hombre ha ideado un millón de formas de dominar el poder de estos misteriosos cristales desde naves hasta androides, el dust ha conseguido ocupar un lugar en cada faceta de la tecnología, algunos prefieren usar el dust de una forma ruda elegante y destructiva, aquellos que quieren usar el dust de esta forma, deben poseer cierto grado de disciplina para asegurarse de que el poder resultante no consiga escaparse de su control, la munición de dust sirve como una aplicación práctica en la sociedad moderna, con los avances tecnológicos en el diseño de armas los gurreros simplemente deben escoger el cartucho correcto para el trabajo y jalar el gatillo, mientras esto se está convirtiendo en el estándar para distintos usos, no es raro encontrar individuos que siguen practicando formas arcaicas de manipular el dust, como tejerlos en su ropas o incluso fusionarlo directamente con sus cuerpos, ignorando el trabajar, pelear u obtener un beneficio con él, la humanidad aún necesita saber cómo apareció el dust y más importante como obtener el dust últimamente cambiara al mundo.

**Este es el día que hemos esperado**

**Este será el día que abriremos la puerta**

**No quiero oír tu solución **

**Espero que estés listo para la revolución **

**Bien venido a un mundo de nuevas soluciones**

**Bien venido al mundo de la sangrienta evolución**

**Con el tiempo tu corazón abrirá mentes**

**La historia será contada la victoria está en una simple alma.**

Una gran nave se acercaba lentamente a la academia de beacon, la academia que entrena a los futuros cazadores para proteger al mundo, la nave sobre voló la zona para aterrizar lentamente y así dejar salir a los jóvenes que se convertirán en los protectores del mundo, algunos najaban de la nave tranquilamente, otros hablaban entre si y algunos simplemente vomitaban de la multitud de jóvenes dos sobresalían en particular una hermosa cabellera rubia y una caperuza roja como las rosas.

-wow-fue lo único que salió de las bocas de las chicas al ver el impresionante edificio que se combatiría en su hogar por mucho tiempo.

-ninguna vista es mejor que esta-hablo la belleza de cabellera rubia llamada yang.

-¡wow, mira hermana esa chica tiene un bastón plegable!-hablo la chica de la caperuza roja emocionada mientras entraba en un estado chibi llamada rubí-¡ y ella tiene una espada de fuego!

-tranquila hermanita tan solo son armas-dijo yang mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermana para que mantuviera el control.

-¿son solo armas? Son una más extensión de nosotros son, son tan geniales-babeaba la peli roja mientras miraba las armas de los demás jóvenes.

-entonces por qué ¿no te emocionas de tu propia arma? ¿Qué no te gusta?-pregunto la peli rubia curiosa.

-por supuesto que me gusta crecent rose-dijo la chica de la caperuza mientras dejaba ver su gran guadaña-es solo que me agrada conocer nuevas armas, es como conocer nuevas personas-explico la peli negra apenada.

-rubí vamos-dijo mientras ponía la capucha de la caperuza de su hermana bruscamente-¿Por qué no intentas hacer nuevos amigos?-pregunto seria.

-pero, ¿Por qué necesitaría amigos si te tengo a ti?-pregunto la peli roja confundida mientras se quitaba la capucha.

-¡de hecho… ya hice amigos y vamos a salir adiós!-dijo la peli rubia exaltada mientras se iba del lugar junto a una multitud de personas y dejaba a su hermana girando.

-¡espera ¿adónde vas? ¿Se supone que vayamos a nuestros dormitorios? ¿y dónde están? ¿Siquiera tenemos?... no sé que estoy haciendo-se preguntó, pregunto y diálogo con ella misma para para después tropezarse con una de peli rosa oscuro haciendo que ambas cayeran sobre un montón de maletas.

-¿pero qué paso?-pregunto la peli rosa mientras intentaba quitarse a la peli roja de encima.

-lo siento no fue accidente-decía la peli roja apenada mientras se levantaba junto con la peli rosa.

-no te preocupes-dijo con una linda sonrisa-le puede pasar a cualquiera además, no es para tanto mira no salió nada de mi maleta-hablo la peli rosa mostrando una maleta rosa.

Ella es orb moon una chica de piel clara, de la misma estatura y edad de rubí, tiene unos hermosos ojos celeste, su cabello era corto muy parecido al de rubí de color rosa oscuro, vestía una camiseta sin manga de color rosa y una manga larga de color negra en la mano derecha, un mini short blanco y una gabardina sin mangas de color gris, también llevaba una cinta negra en su cuello y una malla negra en la pierna izquierda, unas botas negras.

-me alegra saber eso, por cierto mi nombre es rubí, rubí rose-se presentó la peli roja sonriente.

-es un gusto rubí mi nombre es orb, orb moon-se presentó la peli rosa sonriente.

-encantada orb, solo tengo una pregunta-dijo la peli roja confundida.

-¿cuál?-pregunto la peli rosa confundida.

-¿!pero que creen está haciendo!?-pregunto una peli blanca que llegaba al lugar.

-eh… ¿lo siento?-pregunto la peli rosa confundida.

-¿lo siento?, ¿tienen idea del daño que pudieron haber ocasionado?-pregunto la peli blanca molesta.

-pues…-intento formular la peli roja mientras tomaba una maleta de la chica peli roja.

-dame eso-dijo la peli blanca mientras le arrebataba la maleta-esto es dust, extraído y purificado en la cantera schnee-explico mientras abría la maleta.

-aah..

-¿Qué son retrasadas mentales?-pregunto molesta.

-oye…

-dust, fuego, agua, rayo, energía… ¿si quiera están escuchando?... ¿Están captando?-pregunto la peli blanca mientras veía a la peli roja haciendo caras raras-¿Qué pueden decir para defenderse?-pregunto enojada.

-¡achu!-estornudo creando una explosión de fuego, hielo, y rayos que dejo cubierta a la peli blanca y peli rosa de negro total provocado por la explosión, durante la explosión un frasco de dust salió volando hasta los pies de una chica peli negra que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-¡es increíble, es junto a lo que me refería!-gritaba la peli blanca mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura.

-lo siento, lo lamento mucho-se disculpó la peli roja mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-fue un accidente no te molestes-dijo la peli rosa nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo aquí siquiera?... ¿no están un poco jóvenes para estar en beacon?-cuestionaba y cuestionaba la peli blanca sin dejar que le dieran una respuesta.

-Bueno… es que yo…

-veras es muy curioso…

-esto es una escuela de combate común-replico la peli blanca molesta-no son prácticas de sparring ¿saben?-pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-bueno…

-estamos aquí para luchar contra monstruos no para jugar a los super héroes-dijo la peli blanca molesta.

-todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí-hablo la peli rosa molesta.

-mira, dije que lo siento princesa-hablo la peli roja molesta.

-heredera en realidad-hablo una peli negra uniéndose a la conversación-weiss schnee heredera de la industria de dust schnee, una de las mayores productoras de energía en el mundo-termino de explicar la peli negra mientras rotaba el frasco en su mano.

-finalmente algo de reconocimiento-hablo la peli blanca sonriente.

-la misma compañía infame por su fuerza laboral controversial y socios corporativos "cuestionables"-dijo la peli negra seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?... que d-descaro-tartamudeaba la peli blanca molesta, para después arrebatarle el frasco de dust e irse del lugar.

-¡prometo que te compensare por esto!-grito la peli roja mientras veía a la peli blanca alejarse.

-supongo que no soy la única que ha tenido un mal día-hablo rubí desanimada.

-pero que estás diciendo, el día apenas comienza-hablo la peli rosa dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-supongo que tienes razón…-dijo rubí dando un gran suspiro-así que…-se interrumpió así misma mientras veía como la chica peli negra se iba del lugar.

-bueno… supongo que es alguien de pocas palabras-hablo orb mientras compartía la vista de rubí.

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo la peli roja confundida.

-hey que tal… mi nombres es juane-dijo un peli rubio con pinta de caballero moderno.

-hola juane mi nombre es rubí-se presentó mientras estrechaba su mano.

-hola yo soy orb es un gusto-se presentó la peli rosa sonriente.

-tu… ¿no eres el chico que vomito en el avión?-pregunto la peli roja dudosa.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de beacon…**

-como se atreve esa chica al decir que los socios de papa son cuestionables… ellos son personas justas y honestas-dialogaba con ella misma mientras sin ver arrollo a una chica que se encontraba en su camino como si nada-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?-pregunto la peli blanca molesta al ver que alguien avía interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-e-e-en r-realidad tú fuiste la que no se fijó pero no importa jeje-hablo una muy tímida chica de pelo azul como el mismo zafiro-tu… tú eres ¿weiss schnee heredera de industrias schnee?-pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¿No piensas decir que la compañía es infame o algo por el estilo?-pregunto una muy molesta weiss mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura.

-no, ¿Por qué diría algo así?-pregunto nerviosa-¿acaso la compañía schnee hace cosas de dudosa procedencia?-pregunto la peli zafiro curiosa.

-¡claro que no!... la compañía schnee es honesta y hace las cosas por el bien de los demás-replico la chica peli blanca molesta.

-me alegra oír eso a decir verdad admiro el trabajo de la compañía schnee, gracias a ellos tenemos una gran fuente de energía que ayuda a todos-hablo la peli zafiro sonriente.

-me alegra saber que gente como tu reconozca el gran trabajo que hace la compañía-hablo weiss sonriente-ya sabes mi nombre ¿cuál es el tuyo?-pregunto curiosa.

-mi nombres es saifer sapphire, es un gusto conocerte weiss-se presentó la peli zafiro.

Esta chica de aquí es seifer sapphire una bella chica de piel clara, de pelo largo y de un color azul como el zafiro de un cuerpo desarrollado, de unos hermosos ojos verdes, como una esmeralda, vestía: un chaleco de color celeste con borde negros, una falda da del mismo color al chaleco, con unos cintos negros colgando de esta y unas zapatillas blancas.

-seifer te vez una chica elegante y de buenos principios-dijo la peli blanca mientras recorría a la chica con la mirada.

-significa mucho viniendo de ti-dijo la peli zafiro sonriente.

-por qué no hablamos un poco antes de la ceremonia-propuso la peli blanca sonriente.

-claro, eso me encantaría-dijo la chica peli azul mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con la peli blanca.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de beacon…**

En algún lugar de la academia de beacon se podía observar como la chica peli negra que hace un momento se encontraba en una pequeña discusión o más bien regaño asía ciertas chicas, caminaba por el campo de la academia mientras estaba en la lectura de su libro el cual trataba sobre una lucha entre dos almas por apoderarse de un cuerpo, una lectura la cual le emocionaba bastante que sabía cómo mantenerla leyendo palabra tras palabras una lectura interesante de la cual sería difícil sacarla, si así seria si no fuera por un resonante eco que se podía escuchar por toda la academia provocado por el sonido de la palma de la mano de una chica impactando sobre la mejilla de un chico.

-¡pervertido!-grito una chica mientras caminaba lejos de un chico el cual tenía una mano marcada en su mejilla.

-¡no era mi intención te lo juro!-grito el chico mientras veía como la chica la cual le avía propinado una cachetada se iba alejando del lugar-genial solo cinco minutos en beacon y una chica me cree un pervertido.

-¿todo está bien?-pregunto la chica peli negra confundida.

-si no importa la verdad estoy acostumbrado a esto-dijo el chico peli gris deprimido.

-¿así?-pregunto la peli negra confundida.

-no… no pienses mal es solo que cada vez que me acerco a una chica termino por quedar en ridículo y siempre terminan llamándome pervertido-explico el chico nervioso.

-¿siempre?-pregunto la chica peli negra intrigada.

Este dio un gran suspiro de resignación para luego seguir-si… mejor me voy antes de que pienses que soy un pervertido o algo peor… por cierto mi nombre es nero emerald.

Este chico de aquí es nero emerald un chico de piel clara, de unos bellos ojos morados, y de pelo desarreglado de color gris con las puntas de color verde, vestía: una camiseta gris de cuello en v de color gris, una chaqueta verde con bordes negros, unos guantes negros sin dedos y unos pantalones negros con una raya blanca en cada pierna y unas botas negras.

-mi nombre es Blake belladona-se presentó seria.

-asido un placer Blake-se despidió el peli gris deprimido mientras la chica solo lo veía con lastima.

-eso… fue… raro…-dijo la chica peli negra mientras retomaba la lectura de su libro que fue interrumpida al comienzo de la lectura de la primera letra nuevamente por el chico de pelo gris.

-¡blake sabes donde esta…-fue interrumpido el chico de pelo gris ya que se tropezó y termino por arrollar a la chica peli negra para terminar ambos en el suelo y en una posición un poco comprometedora.

-¿q-q-que h-haces?-pregunto Blake entre tartamudos al ver como las manos del peli gris se encontraban en sus pechos.

-¡perdón no me mates, no fue mi intención!-se disculpaba el peli negro mientras estrellaba su cara contra el pavimento del suelo, sus disculpas y sollozos poco a poco fueron silenciados a la espera de una cachetada, golpe, roseada de gas pimienta o cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera hacer daño como era de costumbre, poco a poco fue levantando su mirada solo para hallarse con cara de Blake quien lo miraba con desprecio-¿no vas a matarme?-pregunto este confundido.

-n-no solo no te me vuelvas a acercar-dijo la peli negra mientras se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

-¡claro no me volverás a ver en tu vida!-grito el peli gris con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-eso espero-susurro la belladonna mientras comenzaba su ya muy interrumpida lectura.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de beacon…**

En la parte norte de la academia una chica peli rubia junto con una multitud de atrás mantenía una conversación muy animada.

-entonces le di un golpe que lo mando a volar lejos de su club nocturno-presumía la peli rubia sonriente.

-wow eso es genial yang-hablo una de las personas que la seguían.

-espera ¿no eres muy joven para ir a lugares así?-cuestiono una de las personas.

-pues… si, pero era por una razón importante-hablo yang algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Una risa nerviosa salió de a peli rubia dejando ver nerviosismo en ella, pero fue detenida gracias a un descuido cayó al suelo provocando que todos la miraran con confusión y no solo eso sino que la caída provoco que sus gafas de sol salieran volando no muy lejos del lugar.

-yang ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto una chica preocupada.

-sí, no fue nada jeje-dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-disculpa creo… que esto es tuyo-dijo un chico mientras le entregaba sus gafas de sol.

-muchas gracias… ¿eh?-se extrañó yang al ver los ojos de la persona quien le entregaba los lentes, no es que se distrajera con así como así pero estos tenían algo de diferente y era que era la primera vez que veía unos ojos así, el ojo derecho rojo el izquierdo ambarino aunque no lo pareciera era algo raro ya que pues… cada cuando se ve a gente con dos ojos totalmente diferentes.

-bien… adiós-se despidió el chico peli blanco mientras comenzaba a caminar quien sabe a dónde.

-vaya eso no se ve todos los día-dijo una de las amigas de yang.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la peli rubia confundida.

-el nombre de ese chico es Wing skyla, él estuvo con migo en la academia de combate me sorprende que te haya hablado-explico la chica.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto curiosa.

-él fue el chico más tímido de toda la generación además el detestaba enfrentarse contra otras personas… ¿no sé cómo se convertirá en un cazador?-se preguntó dudosa.

-oh vamos no es para tanto… la gente puede cambiar-dijo la peli rubia mientras veía como el peli blanco se alejaba.

Este chico de aquí es Wing skyla un chico de palida casi blanca, de pelo blanco con rayos azules, rojos y amarillos, de unos hermosos y profundos ojos de dos colores distinto el ojo derecho de un rojo profundo casi un rubí y el izquierdo de color ambarino, vestía: una sudadera sin mangas con gorro de color blanca y rojo debajo una camiseta sin mangas de color carmesí, un pantalones negros y de tenis blancos con bordes rojos, también llevaba unas mangas en ambos brazos en la derecha de color blanco con una cinta roja sosteniéndola y en la izquierda una negras sostenida de una cinta roja además de unos googles de lente rojo.

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo la chica pensativa.

-vamos tenemos que ir a la ceremonia de bienvenida-hablo uno de los amigos de yang.

-sí, tienes razón ¡vamos!-hablo la peli rubia emocionada.

**En la salón principal de beacon…**

Todos los alumnos recién llegados a beacon eran reunidos al salón principal para ser introducidos a beacon con una ceremonia como era de costumbre, tres personas que sobresalían de las demás entraban a dicho salón solo para dividir sus caminos.

-¡ruby por aquí te guarde un lugar!-grito sonriente la peli rubia.

-hey me tengo que ir los veo después de la ceremonia-dijo la peli roja apresurada.

-¿Qué?

-¡yo también me voy quiero saber la clase de gente que entro en esta escuela!-grito la peli rosa animada mientras deja una nube de polvo en su lugar.

-¡hey esperen!-intento detenerlas jaune-genial donde se supone que encontrare a otras lindas chicas con las cuales hablar-dijo dando una gran suspiro.

Los alumnos se reunían, cada vez llagaban más y más jóvenes al salón, algunos se reencontraban con viejos amigos otros hablaba con ahora sus nuevos amigos y avía unos que simplemente solo esperaban a que la ceremonia diera comienzo ese era el caso de un joven de cabellera blanca quien se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que un joven de cabellera gris lo interrumpió.

-disculpa, ¿puedo estar aquí?-pregunto nero serio.

-claro-dijo el peli blanco sonriente.

-no puedo creer que este en beacon-hablo el peli gris.

-se te ve muy emocionado-dijo el peli blanco sonriente.

-mi padre fue uno de los mejores cazadores y quiero demostrarle que yo también puedo ser uno de los mejores-explico el peli gris mientras apretaba los puños.

-tranquilo aún queda mucho para graduarnos de esta escuela… tómalo con calma-dijo el peli blanco rascándose la nuca.

-¡hoooolaaa!-grito una peli rosa llegando al lugar.

-hey-dijo el peli blanco levantando la mano.

-mi nombres es orb, es un gusto-se presentó la peli rosa.

-Wing

-nero

-¿qué tal su primer día?-pregunto emocionada.

-normal ya sabes aburrido.

-yo… le toque los pechos a una bella chica por accidente-dijo este apenado.

-¿es verdad?

-¡maldito pervertido!-grito la peli rosa furiosa.

-¡fue un accidente!-grito el peli gris alzando su brazo para un lado.

-nero-dijo el peli blanco apuntando hacia su lado, el peli gris miro confundido solo para ver como su mano termino sobre los pechos de una chica de pelo color zafiro.

-¡fue una accidente!-grito mientras alejaba su mano de la chica, antes de que pudiera si quiera suplicar salió volando del lugar al momento de que la peli rosa acertó una fuerte patada en su mentón.

-¡no le faltes!-grito orb con la pierna envuelta en llamas.

-s-s-sabes no era necesario hacer eso-tartamudeo seifer nerviosa.

-¿!como que no!?-pregunto la peli rosa molesta.

-¡lo lamento no era mi intención!-grito la peli zafiro ocultándose detrás de Winter.

-y… ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto el peli blanco con una gotita en la nuca.

-mi nombre es seifer sapphire-se presentó la peli zafiro.

-es un gusto yo soy Wing skyla.

-mi nombre es orb moon.

-¡y yo soy nero emerald!-grito el peli gris cayendo sobre la peli rosa.

-¡quítate!-grito está molesta.

Pero…

-yo… hare esto breve-hablo el profesor ozpin-han viajado aquí en busca de conocimiento… para perfeccionar sus técnicas y adquirir nuevas habilidades y cuando terminen planean dedicar su vida a la protección de las personas… pero los miro, y lo único que veo es energía desperdiciada… una necesidad de propósito, de dirección… ustedes asumen que el conocimiento los liberara… pero durante su estancia en esta escuela descubrirán que el conocimiento los lleva hasta cierto punto y depende de ustedes dar el primer paso-finalizo el profesor ozpin.

-se juntaran en el salón esta noche-hablo glynda parándose frente al micrófono-mañana comenzara su iniciación, estén listos… se pueden retirar-finalizo glynda para después retirarse.

-eso… fue… raro-hablo yang confundida.

-casi como si no hubiera estado ahí-hablo ruby igual de confundida.

**En la noche…**

-es como una graaaannn pijamada-hablo yang mientras se acostaba a un lado de ruby.

-no creo que papa hubiera aprobado a tantos niños-dijo ruby mientras escribía.

-yo, si lo apruebo grrr-hablo yang mientras fijaba su mirada en chicos fornidos pero rápidamente la desvió al ver a un rubio con mameluco.

**En otra parte del salón…**

-entonces… ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?-pregunto el peli gris dando un gran suspiro (su ropa de dormir es un short negro y una camiseta verde).

-dibujando-respondió el peli blanco serio (su ropa de dormir en un short blanco y una camiseta sin mangas de color carmesi).

-¿y que dibujas?-pregunto nuevamente.

-cosas-respondió serio.

-hola chicos por fin los encontramos-saludo la peli rosa sonriente (su ropa de dormir es una camiseta negra sin mangas y una pantalonera rosa).

-¿nos estaban buscando?-pregunto el peli gris sorprendido.

-sí, las fiestas son mejores cuando estas con amigos-hablo la peli zafiro sonriente (su ropa de dormir es una camiseta sin mangas de color celeste y un mini short negro).

-¿fiestas?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-si esto es casi como una fiesta de pijamas, ¿no creen?-pregunto la peli rosa sonriente.

-tienen razón-dijo el peli gris sonriente.

-¿Qué es lo que dibujas?-pregunto la peli rosa arrebatándole el cuaderno al peli blanco.

-¡espera devuélvemelo!-grito el peli blanco mientras se levantaba del lugar.

-ella… ¿no es yang?-pregunto la peli rosa confundida.

-¿yang?

-es la chica a la que estas dibujando se llama yang y es hermana de esa chica-dijo orb mientras apuntaba a ruby quien era arrastrada de la ya mencionada yang.

-si como sea devuélvanme mi cuaderno ya-ordeno el peli blanco molesto.

-en verdad dibujas genial, es idéntica-hablo seifer mientras tomaba el cuaderno.

-si, por eso mismo yang tiene que ver este dibujo-dijo la peli rosa mientras tomaba el cuaderno y corría hacia yang quien se encontraba junto a su hermana mientras peleaba con una peli blanca.

-¿cuál es tu problema con mi hermana?-pregunto la peli rubia molesta.

-ella…-fue interrumpida de golpe.

-¡hola!-saludo la peli rosa sonriente.

-o no tú de nuevo-hablo weiss molesta.

-hola weiss… yang necesito mostrarte algo-hablo la peli rosa sonriente.

-¿y tú eres?-pregunto la peli rubia confundida.

-ella es orb es la chica que te mencione que conocí-le susurro la peli roja al oído.

-ohh ¿y qué es?-pregunto curiosa.

-¡eres tú!-grito emocionada mientras abría la libreta y dejaba ver un dibujo de yang mirando una rosa.

-wow yang te vez genial en el dibujo-hablo ruby sorprendida.

-¿tú lo dibujaste?-pregunto la peli rubia sorprendida, en ese momento un peli blanco salto sobre al cuaderno para atraparlo con la boca y comerse la hoja del dibujo.

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto el peli gris sorprendido.

-no les di permiso que mostraran mis dibujos-hablo el peli blanco molesto.

-pero es un buen dibujo-hablo la peli zafiro confundida.

-así que tú lo dibujaste-dijo yang sonriente.

-b-b-bueno… yo… t-tal vez-tartamudeo nervioso.

-¡podrían para con esto ya hay gente que intenta dormir!-grito weiss molesta.

-chico weiss tiene razón, ya deberíamos estar dormidos-hablo ruby nerviosa.

-vamos chicas ¿que nos pueden hacer?-pregunto nero despreocupado.

-les recordamos a los estudiantes que los que desobedezcan las reglas serán reprendidos por esto-hablo glynda por un alta voz de la escuela.

-para mí eso es suficiente-hablo el peli gris nervioso.

-tienes razón buenas noches-hablo yang nerviosa para salir corriendo a su cama.

-buenas noches chicos-hablo Blake para después pagar las velas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien esto es todo lo que tengo sé que fue un poco aburrido pero necesitaba una forma de presentar a los oc's y pensé que una forma correcta seria como en el capítulo dos y tres, en el capítulo dos empezaran los problemas y la aventura de eso no se preocupen, oh y antes de despedirme pásense a mi perfil ahí encontraran el link de mi devianart para que coscan a los oc's de este fic, sin más que decir yo me despido ¡ADIOS!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLO! Aquí enjoy the night con otro capítulo de este intento de fic antes que nada agradecer a ala nocturna y a yop por sus review's y está claro que seguiré los consejos de las personas que me leen, ya que se toman la molestia de leer lo que escribo, pero vamos un error lo comete cualquiera ¿no? como sea mejor los dejo de aburrir y les dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia ¡ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **RWBY no me pertenece así como sus personajes todo es propiedad de rooster teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: <strong>the dark dust.

Un gran remolino surgía de la tierra, un remolino negro como si se tratara de un abismo un abismo en el cual podrías caer y perderte en la eterna oscuridad, un abismo en el cual la vida sería lo último que se diera en ese lugar, la luz da vida el calor da seguridad y tranquilidad pero que da la oscuridad frio miedo y desesperación, pero en diversos casos la vida puede darse aun en el peor lugar del mundo y sin importar el frio que rodee es lugar siempre la esperanza de la vida está presente.

-¿Qué dios le daría ojos a un hombre y le diría que nunca abriera los ojos, que no contemplase la belleza de este mundo?-pregunto a la nada un hermosa mujer la cual caminaba sobre el remolino oscuro-un dios cruel, un dios loco, un dios despiadado, un demonio de la oscuridad-cerro su libro negro con bordes dorados para después caminar hacia un asiento creado solo de la oscuridad del remolino-aun en la misma oscuridad la vida puede ser creada… la vida es hermosa ¿verdad mis bebes?-pregunto mientras acariciaba a una bestia negras con extrañas marcas alrededor de su cuerpo-vamos es hora de comer.

**Comedor de beacon…**

-¡no es justo!-grito orb furiosa mientras aplastaba su puré de patatas.

-orb al principio era divertido ver cómo te quejabas pero… ¡supéralo ya hace un mes que se decido al líder del equipo!-grito nero molesto.

-¡como si tú no quisieras ser líder del equipo!-grito la chica peli rosa molesta.

-cualquiera quiere ser líder del equipo pero no siempre tenemos lo que queremos-hablo el peli gris de brazos cruzados.

-no sé por qué siento que orb me quiere matar-hablo seifer nerviosa.

-oh vamos ella no te quiere matar-hablo wing sonriente, al terminar de hablar al instante se escuchó como un "muere" salía de la boca de la peli rosa al momento que aplastaba su comida-oh tal vez si-dijo el peli blanco nervioso.

-sabes que simplemente te ignorare-hablo el peli gris molesto mientras comenzaba a leer un periódico del reino.

-¡bueeeeenoooos días team SNOW!-saludo una muy alegre ruby sentándose en la mesa del team snow.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno?-pregunto la peli rosa mientras terminaba de destrozar su bandeja.

-¿sigue molesta por eso?-pregunto yang confundida.

-oh si-respondió el peli blanco mientras habría su libreta para comenzar a dibujar.

-sabes orb no deberías de molestarte estoy segura que seifer es una buena líder-hablo weiss seria para después darle una mordida a su manzana.

-¿estás diciendo que yo no sería una buena líder?-pregunto la peli rosa molesta.

-¡claro que no!-dijo la peli blanca exaltada para después ver a su líder ruby-pero creme te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa.

-si tú dices-dijo la peli rosa dando un gran suspiro.

Weiss solo rodo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro para después posar su mirada en el periódico que nero leía-¿pero qué?-se preguntó weiss sorprendida mientras le arrebataba el periódico a nero.

-oye estaba leyendo eso-reprocho el peli gris molesto.

-shhh cállate-hablo la peli blanca molesta mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.

-¿Qué sucede weiss?-pregunto ruby confundida, a lo cual ella no respondió-weiss ¿Que sucede?-pregunto nuevamente.

Al ver que era inútil hablar con weiss en ese momento yang camino hasta estar a un lado de wiess para ver lo que ella estaba leyendo-problemas en schnee Company-hablo yang leyendo el encabezado del periódico.

-¡que!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡cállate!-grito weiss molesta-¿qué pretendes intentando hacer público esto?

-weiss, está en un periódico no veo como esto puede hacerse más público-dijo yang seria.

-¿qué clase de problemas tienen weiss?-pregunto la peli roja curiosa-¿están en quiebra?

-falta de empleados-agrego orb sonriente.

-no tienen horarios de comida-hablo nero serio.

-es jefe es un mandón y tacaño-dijo wing pensativo.

-no, no, no y… tal vez-respondió weiss nerviosa-no tiene nada que ver con eso… verán se está extrayendo dust de una mina a las afueras de vale y según este periódico la compañía schnee perdió su equipo de extracción y de purificación a causa de que unas misteriosas creaturas que los atacaron-explico la peli blanca.

-¿extrañas creaturas?-pregunto Blake seria.

-¿se referirán a los Grimm?-pregunto seifer confundida.

-no lo creo-contesto pensativa-aquí dice que las bestias que atacaron la mina son bestias que no sean visto nunca-leyó un pequeño párrafo de la nota.

-todo esto es muy raro-hablo ruby pensativa.

-¿Qué diablos estará pasando en ese lugar?-se preguntó weiss mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

**Oficina del director…**

Un silencio invadía la sala una tranquilidad que cualquiera deseaba, su mirada atravesaba la ventana mientras veía a sus queridos estudiantes ir a sus clases pero algo le preocupaba a pesar de que tenía esa tranquilidad en su oficina no la podía disfrutar como normalmente lo hacía avía algo que le preocupaba y estaba claro lo que era pero como arreglarlo sin poner en riesgo a sus preciados estudiantes.

-profesor ozpin-hablo glynda entrando a la habitación.

-¿qué sucede glynda?-pregunto el profesor ozpin para después darle un sorbo a su tasa de café.

-vengo a informarle sobre lo que está pasando en la mina de dust donde se encuentras trabajando la compañía schnee-hablo glynda seria.

-estoy al tanto de la situación-dijo el profesor ozpin-no creí que sucediera tan rápido.

-ya se han detectado varios remolinos oscuros en diferentes partes del reino... y tal vez en otras partes de remnant-informo glynda seria.

Un gran suspiro salió una vez más de la boca del profesor ozpin-profesora glynda inicie las clase sobre el dark dust y los dark spawner-ordeno el profesor ozpin.

-creí que no quería meterlos en esto-hablo glynda seria.

-no quiero… pero será mejor que estén preparados-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su tasa de café.

-de acuerdo le diré al profesor port que inicie de inmediato-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-por cierto profesor ozpin hay una persona que quieren hablar con usted.

-¿alguien quiere hablar con migo?-pregunto ozpin intrigado.

-sí, el presidente de la compañía shield wish quiere hablar con usted-hablo glynda seria.

-bien pues no lo hagamos esperar… dile que pude pasar-informo ozpin.

-en seguida-dijo glynda para después salir de la oficina.

-shield wish… ¿Qué querrán?-se preguntó dando u gran suspiro.

**Salón de clases…**

-¿Por qué tarda tanto el profesor? Ya quiero que la clase empiece-hablo ruby emocionada.

-¿porque quieres que empiece la clase? nunca estas tan emocionada por que empiece la clase-hablo yang confundida.

-lo sé pero hoy el profesor port tiene planeada una clase de combate y hoy yo voy a participar en el combate-explico ruby sonriente.

-sabes no solo deberías preocuparte por los combates sino también por la parte escrita-hablo Blake seria.

-tranquila esa parte está bajo control, así que debería concentrarme en lo que soy mejor-hablo la peli roja sonriente.

Mientras el ruido del salón aumentaba debido a las pláticas de los alumnos, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver al profesor port con una cara seria mientras caminaba al centro del salón para comenzar sus clases.

-buenos días clase… están listos para conocer los grandes misterios que las creaturas de Grimm poseen o preferirían saber de algo más letal y poderoso, ¡que pocos! Cazadores conocen incluyéndome claro está-hablo el profesor port emocionado.

-¡no Porque no mejor cuenta una de sus historias!-grito orb sonriente.

-yo sé que todos quieren conocer un poco más de mí y de mis increíbles hazañas-hablo port con superioridad.

-si como no-dijo yang sarcásticamente.

-pero también debemos dejar lugar para el conocimiento… en especial cuando se trata de las beast dust-hablo el profesor port sonriente.

-¿Qué son las beast dust?-pregunto weiss curiosa.

-permítanme explicar desde el principio-hablo el profesor port serio-cuando los cuatro reinos vale, atlas, mistral y vacuo una poderosa fuerza surgió un poderoso poder denominado como the dark dust, un poder capas de arrasar con los reinos de un solo golpe, luego de haberse descubierto el dark dust aparecieron los dark spawner y con ellos las bestias del dust criaturas con poderes inimaginables capaces de controlar el dust y así como controlarlo también se alimentan del mismo-explico port serio.

-¿eso… eso es posible alimentarse del dust?-pregunto weiss desconcertada.

-para estas bestias lo es… no se comparan con nada a los Grimm, lo único que comparte es el color negro-en ese momento tomo un control para apretar un botón que hizo salir una pantalla salió de los pizarrones para luego dejar ver creaturas de piel negra y con signos raros que recorrían toda la piel-hay distintas bestias con distintas habilidades, las primera beast dust de fuego el controla el fuego sus ataques físicos son destructivos en su totalidad poseen una buena velocidad no son muy buenos con los ataque mágicos así que descuiden si son más rápidos que ellas y mantienen su distancia acabaran con ella fácilmente se recomienda ataque mágicos y fisicos, beast dust de tierra este se enfoca en la defensa una defensa casi impenetrable son excesivamente lentos pero lo compensan con su defensa se recomienda usar ataques mágicos con ellos ya que si utilizan ataque físico no obtendrán nada, seguimos beast de agua su ataques físicos no son buenos pero sus ataque mágicos a distancia son destructivos en su totalidad se recomiendan los ataques físicos y contundentes también manténganse cerca ya que su vista cercana no es tan buena como la de larga distancias, la beast de viento extremadamente rápida esta se podría decir que es la más débil de todas pero no se confíen ya que la velocidad puede ponerlos en una gran desventaja se recomienda los ataque físicos y mágicos o de igual una buena defensa es la mejor ofensiva, recuerden esto siempre a la hora de combatir y esto es lo más importante que debe de saber su punto débil está en la espalda… nunca lo olviden-termino de explicar el profesor port.

-¿eso… es todo?-pregunto wing confundido.

-¡esperen que la nave del olvido aun no a partido!-grito port emocionado-ahora los dark spawner son una especie de remolinos llenos de oscuridad donde nacen esta horribles creaturas, se cree que las bestias que nacen de el dark spawner nacen sin un elemento determinado el elemento lo obtienen tras comer grande cantidades de un dust en específico la única forma de detener el dark spawner es atrapando la energía en un objeto llamado the crystal-explico el profesor port serio.

-espere ¿por qué atrapar la energía? ¿Por qué no simplemente deshacerse de ella?-pregunto Blake seria.

-porque la energía puede ser purificada y utilizada como dust normal-explico una mujer en la puerta del salón.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto weiss confundida.

-profesora alice-interrumpió port sonriente.

-profesor port cuanto tiempo-hablo la profesora alice sonriente.

Ella es la profesora alice una mujer de una estatura alta y voluptuosa figura, de un hermoso pelo rojizo que le llega hasta los hombros, unos lentes de armazón negro y una fina piel clara, de unos hermosos ojos verdes, vestía: una blusa escotada roja un pantalón de vestir nero unas botas negras y sobre la blusa una gabardina blanca.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto weiss una vez más.

-soy la profesora alice la creadora del the crystal-explico la profesora alice.

-¿por qué crear un objeto que es capaz de capturar la energía?-pregunto Blake seria.

-por qué los dark spawner son una fuente muy poderosa de energía, sería un desperdicio no utilizarla-explico alice sonriente.

-profesora alice usted siempre tan brillante-hablo el profesor port con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí?-pregunto ruby intrigada.

-bueno una vez que me entere que el problema en la mina de dust era causado por las bestias del dust vine a verlo a usted profesor port para que me diera concejos para la seguridad de mi laboratorio-explico alice sonriente.

-estaré gustoso de ayudarla con eso-dijo con la cara de un color rojo aún más intenso que el de pyrrha.

-gracias profesor port-dijo dándole una sonrisa-sabe pensaba que era más del entrenamiento físico que escrito además de pedirle ayuda quiero ver a sus estudiantes en acción-dijo sonriente.

-tiene razón profesora alice, chicos vamos a la arena como siempre digo la practica hace al maestro-dijo abriendo la puerta del salón.

-¡al fin vamos a tener acción!-grito ruby emocionada.

**Oficina del director…**

-profesor ozpin ¿se puede?-pregunto un tipo de traje blanco de bordes azules abriendo la puerta.

-claro-dijo ozpin para después ver como el tipo se acercaba hasta su escritorio-puede sentare.

-gracias-dijo el tipo para después sentarse.

-supongo que usted es el presidente de shield wish-hablo ozpin serio.

-así es mi nombres es neithan shield, presidente de la compañia shield wish-hablo sonriente un sujeto de piel clara cabello negro y estatura promedio.

-es un gusto conocerlo… pero ¿qué hace el presidente de una empresa tan prestigiosa como shield wish en mi escuela?-pregunto el profesor ozpin serio.

-bueno es muy sencillo usted y yo sabemos que fue lo que ataco esa mina de dust-hablo neithan sonriente.

-¿lo sabemos?-pregunto ozpin serio.

-así es, bestias del dust provenientes del dark spawner he venido aquí a hacerle una propuesta… usted entrena a los futuros cazadores que protegerán a vale ¿no es así?-pregunto sonriente.

-correcto-dijo serio.

-supongo que estará enterado que la compañía shield wish está trabajando con una nueva fuente de energía conocida como neo ether-hablo el peli negro sonriente.

-claro el neo ether una energía que apenas puede ser estabilizada-hablo ozpin serio.

-corrección ya es estable, el neo ether si es una nueva fuente de energía pero para eso ya está la compañía schnee nosotros queremos enfocarnos en armamento, ya sabe para tener a nuestra gente segura tanto de los Grimm como de las bestias dust-explico neithan serio.

-debo de intuir que quieres que mis estudiantes prueben tus armas-hablo ozpin serio.

-por su puesto tus estudiantes y mis armas… piénsalo todo vale sabrá que tus estudiantes salvaron el reino con mis armas pero no es solo eso… las demás personas de otros reinos sabrán también de ellos y de mis armas, gente de otros reinos vendrá a tu escuela y por mis armas… ¿Qué dice? Profesor ozpin nos espera un gran futuro juntos-hablo neithan sonriente.

-no lo creo neithan-hablo el profesor ozpin serio.

-¿Qué pero por qué?-pregunto confundido.

-tenemos tiempos de paz, además tú mismo lo dijiste son estudiantes, niños, no están preparados aun-hablo ozpin serio.

-pero algún día lo estarán y cuando estén listos…

-cuando estén listo ellos tomaran sus propias decisiones-interrumpió ozpin serio.

-está tomando una decisión muy apresurada-hablo neithan con un pequeño gesto en la boca.

-no, no es una decisión apresurada es una decisión correcta-dijo serio.

-le estoy ofreciendo armamento para sus estudiantes y lo dejara pasar así como así-hablo neithan molesto.

-el arma no hace a un cazador además no expondré a mis estudiantes a armas experimentales, si eso era todo lo que tenía que decirme puede retirarse-hablo el profesor ozpin serio.

-claro… gracias por su tiempo profesor ozpin… si cambia de opinión aquí está mi tarjeta-hablo el peli negro serio mientras dejaba su tarjeta en el escritorio de ozpin.

-gracias pero no planeo cambiar de opinión-hablo ozpin serio.

-de todas formas consérvela uno nunca sabe-dijo neithan por última vez para después retirarse del lugar.

-estamos en tiempos de paz… espero y no cambie hablo ozpin para despues darle un sorbo a su tasa de café.

**Arena de entrenamiento…**

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban con sus ropas normales en las gradas de la arena mientras veían llegar a al profesor port y a la profesora alice acompañados de una gran jaula que se movía bruscamente mientras fuego para todas direcciones.

-miren el tamaño de esa cosa no veo la hora de pelear contra lo que este ahí dentro-hablo ruby emocionada.

-no veo la hora de hacer añicos esa cosa-hablo orb apretando sus puños.

-sea lo que sea esa cosa es enorme tal vez nos rompa el trasero… literalmente-hablo nero nervioso.

-no seas tan dramático-hablo Blake mientras leía su libro.

-oye neroooo-lo llamo el peli blanco con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, el susodicho volteo la cabeza en dirección a su compañero solo para ver su cuaderno en el cual avía dibujado un monstro comiéndose a su amigo.

-no te burles de mi estoy chiquito-hablo el peli gris en pose fetal.

-vamos nero no sea así ten algo de humor-hablo wing entre risas.

-buena esa-hablo yang entre risas mientras chocaba los cinco con wing.

-asustar a nero no es la gran cosa, solo es preocuparlo un poco más-hablo el peli blanco sonriente.

-en el caso de Blake es fácil hacerla enojar, es como molestar a un gatito-hablo la peli rubia maliciosamente.

-pues…

-presten atención por favor-hablo el profesor port serio, acto seguido todos siguieron su indicación-tal vez piensen que combatir contra una bestia dust es igual que combatir contra un Grimm, pero se equivocan también es válido que crean que después de oír cómo combatir contra las bestias se les puede ocurrir una gran estrategia para acabar con ellos pero no ambas creaturas son distintas por lo tanto lo único que los puede ayudar es la experiencia-explico el profesor port.

-por eso mismo el profesor port y yo pensamos que la mejor forma que se enfrenten a las creaturas del dust es enfrentarse a las bestias del dust-hablo alice sonriente.

-un momento eso quiere decir que lo que está dentro de la jaula en una bestia dust-hablo weiss sorprendida.

-así es, hoy uno de los equipos aquí presentes combatirán contra esta bestia del dust-explico alice sonriente.

-pero antes de empezar quiero dejar algo en claro-comento port serio-no se lo tomen como si fuera un entrenamiento, tómenlo por lo que es, una batalla que dependiendo de sus decisiones deciden su siguen que viven o muren.

-¿tan peligrosos son?-pregunto Blake en susurro.

-bien el equipo que enfrentara a la creatura del dust sera el equipo denominado como el equipo SNOW-hablo port serio.

-¡nooo!-grito ruby molesta.

-¡siiii!-grito orb emocionada.

-¡por queee!-grito nero angustiado.

-si el equipo está listo que pase a la arena por favor-hablo alice seria.

-bien aquí vamos-hablo wing desanimado.

-no me gusta que me vean tanta gente-hablo seifer jugando con sus dedos.

Luego de ser mencionados dicho equipo camino hasta el centro de la arena para ver de enfrente a la jaula en la cual estaba la bestia lanzando fuego.

-¿vamos a morir no es cierto?-pregunto el peli gris asustado.

-¿si te digo que no te sentirás mejor?-le pregunto el peli banco sonriente.

-no

-pues si vamos a morir-dijo sonriente.

-nero no te pongas así-dijo seifer preocupada.

-¡déjenla salir ya!-grito orb en una pose de combate.

-¡esto no es un juego!-grito alice molesta-¡ahora prepárense!

-¡si señor!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡soy una mujer!

-¡si señora!

-ella es amable pero da un poco de miedo ¿no creen?-pregunto weiss confundida.

-bah yo quería pelear contra esa cosa-dijo ruby desanimada.

-lo mejor que podemos hacer es animarlos, además tal vez sea mejor así podemos ver cómo actúan esas cosas y saber cómo enfrentarlas cuando llegue nuestro turno-hablo Blake seria.

-¿no los oíste? La mejor forma de enfrentarse a una bestia dust es enfrentarse contra una bestia dust-dijo la peli roja imitando la voz del profesor port.

-miren ya va a empezar-dijo yang sonriente.

-¡tú puedes seifer!-gritaba la peli blanca apoyando a su amiga.

-gracias weiss-hablo la peli azul tímidamente.

-¡prepárense!-grito alice.

-¡sí!-grito el equipo SNOW al unisono.

En ese momento una luz verde brillo en el pecho de nero para materializar dos espadas negras casi parecían llamas con una línea verde, en cambio seifer tomo dos esferas y las lanzo al aire para convertirlas en una lanza medieval tipo rifle y un escudo de caballero, en cuanto a orb se colocó dos brazaletes en sus piernas para después dar unas patadas al aire en cuanto dio esas patadas esos brazaletes se convirtieron en unas botas gigantescas de tipo caballero de color negras con unos bordes de color rosa y por wing se colocó unos brazaletes en las muñecas las cuales se transformaron en unas garras esqueléticas en al instante en una especie de garras en las cuales coloco una esfera en las muñecas, dichas esferas contenían una especie de humo.

-bien ¿supongo que están listos?-pregunto port serio.

-si-respondió seifer seria.

-wow sus armas son geniales nunca había visto algo asi-dijo ruby sorprendida.

-ya que están listos liberaremos a la bestia del dust-dijo alice seria.

-¿listo team SNOW?-pregunto seifer seria.

-¡sí!-gritaron emocionados.

En ese momento el profesor port tomo un control para después un botón para abrir la jaula, la jaula que en su momento se estuvo moviendo como si no hubiese un mañana para liberarse paro de la nada y poco a poco de la oscuridad de la jaula una bestia negra a la cual unas maracas rojas que recorrían su cuerpo como si se tratase de llamas quemando su cuerpo, al momento de salir de la jaula recorrió la arena con de forma meticulosa para después encontrarse con el team SNOW de una forma brusca dejo ver sus alas la cuales salían de sus brazos casi como si fuera un pterodáctilo, para después lanzar un gran rugido al cielo.

-¡aquí voy!-grito orb lanzándose contra la creatura del dust.

-¡espera!-grito seifer preocupada.

-vamos nero-dijo wing.

Orb corrió a toda velocidad impactando una patada la cual fue cubierta por la bestia, al poco tiempo esta dio un giro para golpear a orb con su cola y elevarse en el aire.

-¡orb!-grito el peli gris mientras se lanzaba para interceptar a su amiga.

-¡ya verás!-grito el peli blanco furioso mientras daba un gran salto para después convertirse en tres misiles de humo que atravesaron a la creatura para después juntarse encima de ella donde apareció wing con una gran cantidad de humo en la mano quien comenzó a caer sobre la bestia pero antes de que pudiera golpearla la bestia rodeo una de sus garras en fuego y golpeo al peli blanco en la frente asiendo que se estrellara en el suelo.

-¡wing ¿estás bien!?-pregunto seifer mientras corría al pequeño cráter a avía creado su compañero con su cuerpo.

-¿!que están haciendo!?-grito el profesor port molesto-¡son un quipo luchen como tal!

-el profesor port tenía razón esta cosa es más poderosa que un Grimm-hablo Blake seria.

-¡vamos chicos no se rindan!-gritaba ruby eufórica.

-¡seifer recuerda la clase del profesor port!-gritaba weiss molesta.

-a-a-al menos ya sabemos que es una bestia dust de fuego-dijo el peli blanco levantándose del cráter, para después ver como poco a poco la sangre que salía de la herida que le causo ese golpe llenaba sus googles favoritos que se encontraban rotos en el suelo-¡maldición eran mis favoritos!-grito para luego ver a la bestia de fuego-¡esto es personal me escuchaste!

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el peli gris boquiabierto.

-me golpeo tan fuerte que casi lloro pero si estoy bien-respondió el peli blanco mientras se tocaba la frente.

-¿!que no confías en nosotros!?-pregunto seifer molesta.

-que…

-¿!porque tienes esas orejas en tu cabeza!?-pregunto orb eufórica.

-¿¡por qué no nos dijiste que eras un fauno!?-grito nero molesto.

-yo…

-¿!y ese ojo anaranjado!?

-¿esas orejas de que son?

-¿gato?

-¿lobo?

-¿!no era rojo!?

-¿!no confías en tu equipo!?-preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-si confió en ustedes solo que nunca preguntaron, además orb me levanta todos los días ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?-se excusó nervioso.

-ja bueno… no es como que no le prestara atención a mis compañeros es solo que… ¿¡y ese ojo anaranjado!?-pregunto orb tratando de excusarse.

-luego les explico todo con más calma pero primero tenemos que acabar con esa cosa-dijo wing serio.

-tienes razón… bien esa bestia es de fuego ¿alguien sabe cómo la derrotaremos?-pregunto nero nervioso.

-son rápidos y sus ataques físicos con contundentes, estar a distancia y atacar desde lejos es lo mejor-hablo seifer seria.

-bien pero el caso es que solo podemos atacar acercándonos-dijo orb molesta.

-podemos atacar a distancia pero si queremos acabar con esa cosa necesitamos ser listos y cuidadosos-hablo la peli zafiro.

-¿y qué hacemos?-pregunto nero curioso.

Antes de que pudiera explicar la bestia del dust envolvió sus garras en fuego para caer en empicada contra el equipo para estrellarse en el suelo y mandar a todos el volar.

-¡trabajen en equipo!-grito el profesor port serio.

-¿¡que tenemos que hacer seifer!?-pregunto wing impaciente.

-¡primero ahí que inmovilizarlo, al no poder utilizar sus ataques físicos intentara usar ataques mágicos si cancelamos también esos ataques solo quedara el golpe final en la espalda!-grito la peli zafiro mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡yo inmovilizare esa cosa!-grito el peli blanco mientras cambiaba sus esferas de humo por otras esferas que al parecer tenían neón dentro.

-¡yo me encargare d que no utilice nada mágico!-grito orb sonriente.

-bien entonces nero y yo le daremos el remate-dijo seifer seria.

-porque-se preguntó nero nervioso.

En ese momento wing salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se convertía en neón para llegar en cuestión de nada debajo de la beast dust que se encontraba lanzando por la boca justo para lanzar un misil de neón el cual impacto en el estómago de la bestia y la hizo caer, en cuanto callo wing corrió a su alrededor mientras estaba convertido en neón para dejarla envuelta en una trampa de neón como si se tratase de cuerda, en el momento que la bestia callo intento lanzar llamas por la boca pero dichas llamas fueron detenidas por orb quien impacto una fuerte patada en la boca de la bestia quien se elevó en el aire por la fuerte patada.

-nero ¿vez como esas extrañas marcas forman un circulo en su espalda?-pregunto la peli zafiro preparando su ataque.

-entiendo ahí es donde debemos atacar-dijo nero preparando su ataque.

-¿listo?

-¡hagámoslo!

En ese momento nero y seifer impactaron una estacada combinada para atravesar de lleno a la bestia del dust, al momento de ser atravesada la bestia se convirtió en una especie de dust oscura y roja que caía en el suelo.

-¿eso es dust?-pregunto orb confundida.

-así es lo que estás viendo es dust rojo y dust del dark spawner-hablo la profesora alice mientras caminaba a la arena con un cristal transparente en la mano.

-¿y eso?-pregunto seifer curiosa.

-sirve para esto-dijo la profesora alice mientras lanzaba el cristal al aire el cual empezó a absorber el dust oscuro.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-wing sorprendido.

-este es un nuevo modelo de the crystal lo que hace es absorber el dust no solo de los dark spawner si no también el dust del que están hechas las bestias así el dust oscuro no vuelve al dark spawner para regenerarse otra vez-explico la profesora alice tomando the crystal lleno del dust oscuro.

-en cuanto a ustedes buen trabajo-dijo el profesor por sonriente-supieron trabajar en equipo y escuchar a su líder buen trabajo.

-¿escucharon eso? ¡esta es la primera victoria del equipo SNOW ante esas cosas!-grito orb emocionada.

-¡sí!-grito el resto del equipo SNOW.

-oye ¿Por qué tu ojo es rosado?-pregunto orb molesta.

-¿no era anaranjado?-pregunto nero.

-primero era rojo-dijo seifer.

Pues… es una larga historia…

No muy lejos de ahí el profesor ozpin miraba la escena junto a glynda.

-no cabe duda que son muy torpes a la hora de actuar, uno de sus miembros resultó gravemente herido le falta disciplina y entrenamiento-dijo glynda seria.

-por eso es que están aquí para prepararse y defender el mundo en un futuro-hablo el profesor ozpin serio-solo espero que lo que pase en un futuro no borre esas sonrisas de sus rostros… de ningún rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso esto del capítulo de hoy, perdón si tarde tanto en actualizar pero el tiempo que tuve para escribir era realmente poco, pero espero que les haya gustado solo dos preguntas ¿les gustaría conocer a las bestias dust? ¿Conocer a la profesora alice, nuevos personajes y futuros? ¿Las armas del team snow? ¿Quieren un especial de Halloween? Lose son más de dos preguntas pero tengo curiosidad y espero que me contesten todas esas preguntas en sus review's además de su opiion del capítulo claro está, como sea mejor los dejo de aburrir y recuerden si no encuentran errores en el fic no es marca enjoy the night yo me despido ¡ADIOS!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**!HOLO! cómo están? Aquí enjoy the night con otro capítulo de intento de fic y sé que no eh actualizado en meses pero no eh tenido tiempo por la escuela pero mejor tarde que nunca eh, al parecer no les gustó mucho el capítulo pasado ya que no hubo review's pero no importa mientras alguien se tome la molestia de leerme seguiré escribiendo así que mejor los dejo de aburrir y los dejo con el siguiente capitulo ¡ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>RWBY no me pertenece así como sus personajes todo es propiedad de rooster teeth.

**Capítulo 3: **La mina de dust.

** Este es el día que hemos esperado**

** Este será el día que abriremos la puerta**

** No quiero oír tu solución **

** Espero que estés listo para la revolución **

** Bienvenido a un mundo de nuevas soluciones**

** Bienvenido al mundo de la sangrienta evolución**

** Con el tiempo tu corazón abrirá mentes**

** La historia será contada la victoria está en una simple alma.**

La noche había caído en beacon una noche seria y tranquila, la mayoría de los equipos se encontraban descansando en sus habitaciones ya que después de estudiar cual era la mejor forma de enfrentarse contra beast dust, ya que se negaban a aceptar que una creatura fuera más fuerte que ellos mismos en especial para una chica la cual no importase que ya hubiera repasado los libros más de dos veces, era claro que a ella le gustaba aprender pero ¿cuál era la causa por la cual se esforzaba tanto? Tal vez defender a la humanidad no era suficiente, tal vez necesitaba otras razones como una mina que reciente mente fue atacada ¿era la mina? Tal vez era la maquinaria que se había perdido al momento del ataque o tal vez el personal que fue atacado por estas creaturas, sea cual sea la razón eso era suficiente para motivar más a la peli blanca para seguir investigando sobre el tema.

-estas creaturas pueden fusionar sus elementos para crear nuevos elementos-leía en voz alta la schnee.

-weiss por favor apaga esa luz ya-hablo una muy fastidiada yang.

-mira sé que es importante estudiar pero dormir también es importante-hablo ahora una ruby muy cansada.

-denme unos minutos más, estoy a punto de terminar-hablo weiss sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-son las tres de la mañana-dijo yang molesta.

-envidio a Blake duerme como si fuera un gatito-hablo ruby junto a un gran suspiro mientras veía como la peli negras runruneaba.

-escuche esto de verdad es importante denme un minuto más-insistió la schnee.

-¿la clase del profesor port es importante?-pregunto yang confundida.

-no es solo que… miren después de ser los explico si-hablo weiss mientras continuaba su lectura.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto ruby intrigada.

-si nos dices porque es todo esto te podríamos ayudar-hablo yang seria.

-se los explicara luego si-dijo nuevamente.

-¿es por el accidente en la mina de dust?-pregunto ruby nuevamente.

-te lo explicare luego ruby-dijo una vez más.

-no lo explicaras ahora-hablo yang mientras cerraba el libro de weiss.

-oye estaba leyendo eso-reclamo la peli blanco molesta mientras miraba a la peli rubia la cual tenía una mirada seria y molesta-está bien les diré, verán la razón por la cual estoy investigando tanto es porque… quiero ir a la mida de dust.

-¡QUE!-gritaron exaltadas las hermanas.

-shhh, ¿Qué les pasa acaso quieren que todo beacon se entere?-pregunto la peli blanca nerviosa.

-p-p-pero espera ¿por qué quieres ir?-pregunto ruby confundida.

-mira weiss sé que algún día será tu empresa y que tendrás que en cargante de ella pero ¿no crees que estas yendo demasiado lejos?-pregunto yang intrigada.

-escuchen… no es por eso si, mi padre inspecciona el dust que se extrae de las minas antes y después de purificarlo… mi padre estaba en esa mina el día del ataque… no se ha sabido nada de los empleados que estaban ese día ahí y temo que mi padre este en ese lugar todavía-explico la peli blanca cabizbaja.

-aun así ¿no crees que es arriesgado?-pregunto Blake seria.

-¡blake! ¿Qué no estabas dormida?-pregunto weiss impactada.

-bueno no es fácil dormir si están hablando tan fuerte-explico seria.

-si perdón por eso-hablo ruby apenada.

-sé que es arriesgado pero por eso mismo estoy intentado aprender todo lo que pueda, para estar lista una vez estando en combate-dijo la peli blanca seria.

-aun así ¿no estarás planeando ir sola? o ¿sí?-pregunto yang seria.

-viste como hace poco el team SNOW se enfrentó contra una de las beast dust y aun que la derrotaron wing termino gravemente herido, si te enfrentas a una tu sola seria como un suicidio-dijo Blake seria.

-lose ¿pero que es lo que puedo hacer?-pregunto seria.

-no lose pero decirle a tus compañeras de equipo es una bueno opción-dijo ruby sarcásticamente.

-no las quiero involucrar en esto, si se enteran que me fui de la academia sin pérmico y aun lugar tan peligroso me expulsaría y no es algo que quiero que suceda-dijo weiss preocupada.

-bueno pase lo que pase somos un equipo y no podemos dejar que una de nuestras compañeras valla a un lugar tan peligroso, ya sabes estamos juntas en todo-dijo ruby sentándose a un lado del weiss.

-gracias chicas pero si nos atrapan seremos expulsadas por mi culpa-dijo la peli blanca preocupada.

-bueno solo tenemos que ir y volver sin que seden cuenta podemos hacerlo-hablo yang sonriente.

-aun así no sabemos cuánto estaremos fuera y es muy probable que noten nuestra ausencia de las clases-hablo Blake seria.

-no creo que eso sea un problema si le pedimos ayuda a nuestros amigos estoy segura que podremos ir y volver sin que lo noten-dijo la peli rubia sonriente.

-aguarda yang recuerda que si nos ayudan los convertiría en nuestros cómplices y si nos atrapan ellos también se verían afectados-replico Blake seria.

-tienes razón Blake-hablo la peli rubia pensativa-por eso hay que volver lo más pronto posible ¿no creen?-pregunto sonriente.

-aun así si nos ayudan aún tenemos que buscar una forma de llegar hasta las afueras de vale y volver a la academia-dijo la peli blanca seria.

-no te preocupes por eso, tengo un amigo que es conocido por todo vale, será capaz de conseguirnos un transporte-hablo pal peli rubia sonriente.

-pero aun así necesitamos a alguien que nos cubra mientras estamos fuera de la academia-halo Blake seria.

-oh también tengo a las personas que nos ayudaran con eso-hablo la peli rubia sonriente para después dar un gran salto de su litera y caer en el suelo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la peli roja confundida.

-a pedirle ayuda a nuestros amigos para poder salir de la academia sin preocupaciones-hablo la peli rubia sonriente mientras salía de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo de salir de la habitación las tres integrantes restantes siguieron a su amiga para dirigirse con sumo cuidado a una de las habitaciones de su mismo pasillo pero al darse cuenta que un ruido inusual salía de la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de su habitación, luego de una seria de intercambio de miradas las cuatro chicas se aceraron a la puerta sigilosamente una de las chicas toco la puerta para esperar un llamado o una orden que pudieran pasar a la habitación pero al dase cuenta que no pasaba nada las chicas decidieron abrir levemente la puerta para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, al mirar dentro de la habitación pudiero observar como el team SNOW y el team JNPR se encontraban en pleno duelo.

-¡vamos pyrrha enséñales el dolor!-gritaba jaune sonriente.

-¡si pyrrha no sabrá que fue lo que le golpeo!-gritaba nora eufórica.

-¡vamos wing sé que puedes vencerla!-gritaba orb emocionada.

-¡wing demuéstrales el verdadero infierno!-gritaba nero sonriente.

-¿estas lista?-pregunto wing desafiante.

-puedes apostarlo-hablo pyrrha con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡piedra papel o tijera!-gritaron ambos adolescentes al unísono para después cruzar miradas.

El ambiente se tensó ambos estaban nerviosos mientras que el resto de su equipo quedaron con la boca abierta al resultado del enfrentamiento mortal que llevaron a cabo sus amigos, ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada de su rival no solo era un combate mortal físico sino que también era un combate mortal de miradas cada uno se miraba desafiante incluso desviar la mirada era una derrota en el combate, pero por que se libraba esta contienda a muerte por la ultima galleta que se dividiría en cuatro parte para que el equipo ganador saboreara su victorioso festín.

-¡maldición!-grito orb molesta.

-¡si piedra rompe tijera ganamos!-celebro nora victoriosa.

-saben pudimos haber compartido la galleta entre todos-hablo ren dando un gran suspiro.

-concuerdo con el-hablo seifer seria.

-¿!que están locos!?-pregunto nora molesta.

-¡si ¿Qué no saben que una galleta doble no es algo que se pueda saborear en trozos pequeños?!-pregunto orb sobre exaltada.

-so-solo decía-hablo el peli negro nervioso.

-buen combate wing-hablo la peli roja sonriente mientras extendía la mano.

-claro buen combate… ¿!porque mejor no me cortas la cabeza y te comes mi corazón? Sería el mismo dolor que comerte la galleta frente a mí!-dijo el peli blanco exaltado mientras se tiraba al suelo en pose fetal.

-okey… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto yang confundida.

-oh, hola chicas-hablo pyrrha sonriente.

-nada especial solo es una pijamada para hacer la noche más emocionante-hablo nora sonriente.

-¿está permitido hacer esto en la academia?-pregunto weiss confundida.

-no, así que si no dicen nada sería maravilloso-dijo seifer nerviosa.

-no es justo ¿Por qué hacen una pijamada y no nos invitan?-pregunto ruby molesta.

-lo sentimos ruby, se dio sin planearla-hablo jaune sonríete.

-¿iban a estar toda la noche despiertos?-pregunto Blake seria.

-la idea es estar jugando hasta que el cuerpo aguate-hablo el peli blanco sonriente.

-¿se nos quieren unir?-pregunto jaune sonriente.

-¡claro!-hablo ruby emocionada.

-ruby recuerda porque estamos aquí-hablo weiss seria.

-si… lo siento-hablo la peli roja apenada.

-¿Por qué están aquí?-pregunto orb seria.

-bueno… queríamos pedirles un favor-hablo yang seria-necesitamos que nos cubran por un tiempo.

-¿cubrirlas?-pregunto nero confundido.

-si verán… tenemos que salir de la academia por unos días y necesitamos que nos cubran por unos días-hablo ruby seria.

-esperen se irán de la academia-dijo seifer sorprendida.

-es solo por un tiempo un par de días solamente-hablo weiss nerviosa.

-¿y por qué no le piden permiso a la academia?... creo que será más fácil de esa forma-hablo ren serio.

-si hacemos eso nos preguntaran a donde vamos y no podemos hacer eso-hablo yang insistente.

-¿adónde irán?-pregunto el peli blanco serio.

-se los diremos en cuanto regresemos pero por ahora necesitamos su ayuda-hablo yang seria.

-¿quieren nuestra ayuda?-pregunto pyrrha seria.

-si-hablaron las cuatro al unísono.

-entonces dígannos a donde van-hablo la peli roja seria.

-pueden confiar en nosotros somos amigos ¿recuerdan?-hablo la peli zafiro seria.

Las cuatro chicas intercambiaron miradas para después dar un gran suspiro y explicar cuál era la razón por la cual tenían que salir de beacon.

-¿!están locas!?-pregunto jaune sorprendido.

-sé que es peligroso pero en verdad necesitamos ir-hablo ruby nerviosa.

-¿de verdad crees que tu padre está en ese lugar?-pregunto seifer preocupada.

-sí, mi padre estaba en la mina el día del ataque… tengo que saber si está bien-hablo la peli blanca seria.

-nosotros tenemos experiencia con esas cosas tenemos que ir con ustedes-hablo orb exaltada.

-orb el tener un combate contra una de esas bestias no nos hace expertos-hablo nero serio.

-pero aun así si va solo un equipo es muy arriesgado, tan solo nosotros cuatro pudimos con una de esas cosa y no todos salimos ilesos-hablo wing tocándose la parte izquierda de la frente donde tenía una cicatriz de la marca de las garras de la beast dust.

-sin embargo si la ausencia de un solo equipo ya es una gran sospecha la ausencia de tres es mucho mayor y muy notoria-hablo ren serio.

-si vamos nosotras será más que suficiente, además no planeamos exterminar a todas esas creaturas es solo una misión de rescate-hablo weiss seria.

-sí, vamos a la mina tomamos al padre de weiss y salimos del lugar simple ¿no creen?-pregunto ruby sonriente.

-es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-hablo jaune serio.

-bien supongamos que van a la mina y su viaje se toma más de lo esperado ¿Cómo pretenden que las cubriremos?-pregunto orb intrigada.

-por suerte en sus equipos hay dos mujeres que con un poco de maquillaje y la ropa adecuada pueden fingir ser nosotras-hablo yang sonriente.

-esperen, ¿de verdad creen que nosotras podemos fingir ser ustedes?-pregunto orb confundida.

-claro tú ya eres muy parecida a ruby solo sería ponerte mechas rojas y su ropa-dijo yang muy convencida.

-bien si tú lo dices-hablo la peli rosa sonriente.

-supongo que yo soy la más indicada para ser la doble de Blake-hablo la peli roja sonriente-se cómo mantener un bajo perfil además me gusta leer.

-me parece bien-hablo Blake sonriente.

-yo siento que la única que está a la altura de ser mi doble sin ninguna duda es seifer-hablo weiss cruzándose de brazos, a lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo.

-wiess, sé que seifer es la única con los modales para sustituirte pero no crees que hay dos grandes razones por las cuales ella no puede ser tu-hablo la peli negra seria.

-si weiss, seifer es perfecta para sustituir a yang-hablo rubi sonriente.

-pero… eso significa que…

-¡yo soy quien sustituirá a weiss!-grito nora emocionada-¡seré la reina del castillo, seré la reina del castillo!

-bi-bien nora pero espero que hagas un trabajo excelente fingiendo ser yo-sentencio la peli blanca molesta.

-descuida weiss seré una mejor tú de lo que tú puedes llegar hacer siendo tu-dijo la peli naranja en un saludo militar.

-bi-bien… eso espero-tartamudeo la peli blanca seria.

-¿Cuándo planean irse?-pregunto wing serio.

-mañana-respondió ruby seria.

-bien eso nos da tiempo de divertirnos el resto de la noche ¿no creen?-pregunto el peli blanco sonriente.

-si… supongo que si-hablo ruby sonriente.

-esperen no tenemos que prepararlas para que sean dobles creíbles-hablo weiss preocupada.

-descuida weiss solo las cubriremos en los horarios escolares el resto del tiempo la pasaremos en nuestras habitaciones como siempre-hablo nora sonriente.

-¿crees que es fácil ser yo?-pregunto la peli blanca molesta.

-es simple solo tengo que ser ordenada y quejarme de todo-hablo la peli naranja burlonamente.

-¡oye!, ser yo es más complicado que eso-dijo la peli blanca molesta.

-descuiden lo haremos bien-dijo pyrrha sonriente.

-si mañana se van será un día muy duro, descansen y diviértanse junto con nosotros-hablo seifer sonriente mientras tomaba una baraja de póker.

-ese es un buen consejo-hablo yang sonriente.

-uhhh póker esta noche será interesante-hablo nora retadora.

-si ese será el caso iré por mis googles a la habitación-dijo el peli blanca levantándose del suelo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto orb confundida.

-la vista puede delatar mis jugadas, es mejor ser precavido-explico el peli blanco sonriente.

-entonces te acompañare, yo iré por mis gafas de sol-dijo yang mientras caminaba hacia la puesta junto a wing.

Al salir de la habitación ambos adolecentes quedaron en silencio pero al darse cuenta de cierto cambio en el aspecto de wing yang hablo.

-¿Qué no un de tus ojos era rojo?-pregunto la peli rubia intrigada.

-pues sí, pero esto pasa al momento de cambiar de elemento-explico el peli blanco sonriente.

-¿elemento?-pregunto confundida.

-sí, veras las cúpulas que coloco en mis garras tienen un elemento dentro de ellas que puedo fusionar con mi cuerpo para que este lo controle a voluntad-explico nuevamente.

-¿y por eso tu ojo cambia de color?-pregunto la peli rubia un poca menos confundida.

-sí, hasta ahora son dos elementos solamente el neón y el humo quien sabe que más me halle por ahí-dijo el peli blanco despreocupado.

-¿Cómo lograste eso y por qué solo un ojo?-pregunto curiosa la peli rubia-oh y por cierto lindas orejas-alago para finalizar.

-je gracias ¿de verdad te gustan?-pregunto sonriente.

-si me recuerdan a las de un gatito-explico sonriente.

-g-gracias-tartamudeo confundido.

-ya responde-insistió la peli rubia emocionada.

Al ver que era imposible cambiar el tema el fauno dio un gran suspiro para después abrir la puerta de su habitación para caminar a hacia la mesa de noche y tomar sus googles-vamos a ver ¿por dónde comienzo?-se preguntó así mismo el peli blanco pensativo-¿conoces al White fang?-pregunto el peli blanco serio.

-muy poco no es la organización de faunos o algo así-dijo al peli rubia dudosa.

-casi… veras yo soy algo así como un experimento fallido del White fang-dijo wing serio.

-¿experimento fallido?-pregunto yang aun mas confundida.

-sí, veras en vale hay gente mala, gente muy mala que quiere poder bajo cualquier costo y uno de esos costo es fusionar el dust con su cuerpo-dijo serio.

-entiendo-dijo ella.

-fusionar el dust con el cuerpo es muy arriesgado y antes de que la gente importante tuviera ese privilegio usaron a conejillos de india para experimentar las primeras facetas de fusión entre los cuales uno de esos conejillos era yo-explico el peli blanco cabizbajo-intentaron fusionar mi cuerpo con una cantidad muy grande de distintos dust pero cuando mi cuerpo rechazo el dust hubo una explosión que dejo las moléculas de mi cuerpo inestables, lo cual provoco que al hacer contacto con cualquier cosa mi cuerpo se fusionara con el elemento del objeto y eso paso con casi cualquier cosa.

-eso… eso es terrible… pero como… ¿cómo volviste a la normalidad?-pregunto yang intrigada.

-aun no lo hago mi cuerpo sigue inestable eso explica el por qué mi ojo derecho siempre cambia de color cuando entro en contacto con un elemento diferente-explico el peli blanco-mi cuerpo poco a poco se ha hecho estable , sí pero también si quiere mantener esa estabilidad necesito los elementos mi cuerpo ya se acostumbró a ellos si se los arrebato me harían más daño-dijo el.

-eso significa que si tu ojo actual mente es rosa es porque ahí neón dentro de ti-dijo yang pensativa.

-correcto, la inestabilidad provoca eso no sé cómo arreglarlo pero tampoco sé si eso me daña-hablo el peli blanco serio.

-¿cómo encerraste el elemento en las cúpulas y como se fusionan con tu cuerpo?-pregunto la peli rubia curiosa.

-un amigo me ayudo con el desarrollo de mis armas y el… bueno es un genio se encargó de encerrar el elemento en las cúpulas y bueno a estabilizar mi cuerpo-explico con una leve sonrisa.

-se podría decir que esa gran debilidad se convirtió en tu mayor fortaleza-dijo yang sonriente mientras abría la puerta de su habitación para caminar hacia su cama y tomar sus gafas de su mesa de noche.

-si lo vemos por ese lado si, supongo que tienes razón-dijo el peli blanco llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-como que supones-dijo la peli rubia dándole un "pequeño golpe en el hombro".

-está bien tienes razón-dijo el peli blanco sonriente mientras se sobaba el hombro.

-pero ¿por qué solo el neón y el humo?-pregunto la peli rubia curiosa.

-el neón y el humo no son elementos muy comunes, además a mí me gusta y si lo sabes utilizar bien no importa que elemento sea-dijo el peli blanco dejando ver como el neo recorría sus venas.

-si claro como los utilizaste tan bien contra esa beast dust de fuego-dijo yang burlonamente.

-oye yo nunca dije que los sabia utilizar perfectamente solo dije que si los sabes utilizar-se excusó el peli blanco sonriente.

-si ya me di cuenta, pero aun así gran trabajo-elogio sonriente.

-gracias supongo-dijo el peli blanco con un leve sonrojo.

**En el dormitorio…**

-no entiendo esto-hablo ruby frustrada.

-bueno tal vez deberíamos empezar con algo más fácil-hablo seifer pensativa-ya sé por qué no jugamos veintiuno.

-¿veintiuno? Y ¿es difícil?-pregunto la peli roja curiosa.

-muy fácil, les explico las cartas valen según el número que tengan, los reyes, jotos y quinas valen diez puntos y las as valen unce puntos o un punto según el valor que tú les quieras dar, el primero en tener veintiuno gana, si por alguna razón ninguno de los jugadores acierta ya sea porque se pasó del numero o no llego el más acercado a veintiuno gana, si me explico-finalizo sonriente.

-supongo-hablo ruby confundida.

-bien comencemos-hablo nero sonriente mientras comenzaba a barajear las cartas.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad para todos, una tranquilidad que les aria falta a las chicas del team RWBY ya que mañana comenzaría su misión de rescatar al padre de weiss de aquel lugar tan peligroso pero algo simplemente no paraba de estar en la mente de su líder una preguntan a la cual quería saber la respuesta, el padre de weiss como saber que en realidad estaba ahí no es que no quisiera ayudar a su mejor amiga pero era poner al todo su equipo en peligro por solo una posibilidad, equipos expertos en combate entraron a rescatar a todo el personal de la compañía y sin embargo no se sabe que paso con ellos como podría garantizar que ellas podrían salir de la mina sanas y salvas.

**Cuarto del team RWBY por la mañana…**

La mañana transcurrió tranquila para el team RWBY mientras alistaban todo lo que necesitaban para la misión de rescate.

-¡buenos días team RWBY!-grito nero entrando a la habitación.

-hola nero ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Blake seria.

-nada en especial solo quería presentarles al team RWBY-hablo nero abriendo la puerta por completo para después dar paso orb, nora, seifer y pyrrha las sustitutos del team RWBY.

-wow son idénticas a nosotras-hablo ruby sorprendida.

-supongo que sí, son idénticas a nosotras pero…-dijo weiss mientras examinaba a nora de pies a cabeza-¿podrán actuar como nosotras?-pregunto weiss mientras miraba a nora a los ojos.

-si me permites hablar weiss creo que yo soy sin duda alguna la más capacitada para tomar tu lugar momentáneamente mientras rescatas a tu padre-hablo nora seria.

-eso me convencido-hablo la peli blanca de boqui abierta.

-el team RWBY está listo para la acción ¡banzai!-grito orb vestida de ruby.

-¡banzai!-gritaron seifer y pyrrha al unísono detrás de orb.

-son nuestras dobles perfectas-hablo yang emocionada.

-vallan sin preocuparse nosotras nos encargaremos de todo-hablo pyrrha sonriente.

-de acuerdo volveremos lo más pronto posible-hablo weiss sonriente.

-a todo esto ¿cómo irán a la mina del dust?-pregunto jaune.

-aun no lo sabemos yang dijo que lo tenía arreglado-dijo ruby confundida.

-¿Cómo que arreglado?-pregunto jaune confundido.

-un amigo me debe favores y estoy segura que él nos puede llevar ahí lo más rápido posible-hablo la peli rubia sonriente.

-entonces deberían irse ya, si esperan les resultara más difícil irse más tarde-hablo pyrrha seria.

-tienes razón-hablo ruby sonriente.

-les deseamos la mejor de las suertes-hablo nero sonriente.

-gracias… bien supongo que es hora de irnos-hablo weiss seria.

Al poco tiempo de despedirse los tres equipos se despidieron para después seguir con lo planeado, la misión de rescate y el encubrimiento todo con un solo motivo, ayudar a un ser querido. Al poco tiempo de salir de la academia beacon las cuatro chicas se dirigieron al reino de vale para ir con el amigo de yang quien las podría llevar a la mina.

**En alguna parte de vale…**

-¿es aquí?-pregunto ruby curiosa.

-sip, adentro esta mi amigo quien nos ayudara-hablo yang sonriente.

-etto… de verdad es ahí dentro, que yo sepa no tienes la edad para entrar a estos lugares-hablo weiss confundida.

-no quiero imaginarme lo que paso el día que viniste a este lugar-hablo Blake seria.

-¿y estas segura que él nos ayudara a llegar a las afueras de vale?-pregunto weiss nerviosa.

-tranquila chicas solo entraremos hablare con mi amigo y en menos de que lo piensen estaremos en camino a la mina de dust-hablo yang sonriente.

Al terminar su conversación las cuatro chicas se dirigieron hacia la entrada de aquel lugar, pero pasaba algo raro en ese lugar que tres de la chicas notaron rápidamente ¿Por qué todos corrían? Quien se supone son los guardias de lugar comenzaron a correr dentro del lugar sin razón aparente, pero la sospecha de las tres chicas aumente al momento que todos comenzaba a gritar cosas como "a vuelto" o "es ella de nuevo" esto no sabía si debían preocuparse por eso o dejarlo pasar por el simple hecho de que era yang.

**Dentro del lugar…**

Dentro del lugar mientras el dueño del lugar ajustaba su corbata para después sorprenderse como todos los guardias que se encontraban afuera del lugar que se suponía que lo "protegerían" corrían como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¿¡qué diablos sucede aquí!?-pregunto junior molesto.

-señor ella ha vuelto-hablo uno de los guardias nerviosos.

-¿ella? ¿A quién se refieren?-pregunto junior confundido.

-la chica rubia de unos meses-dijo asustado.

-¿¡no puede ser la rubia ha vuelto!?-pregunto el peli negro sorprendido para después oír como la puerta de su discoteca era destruida.

Al ver como su puerta volaba en mil pedazos junior corrió lo más rápido posible a la entrada de la discoteca para encontrarse con el team RWBY.

-rubia volviste ¿Por qué?-pregunto junior nervioso.

-bueno junior ya sabes me debes favores y vine a cobrarme uno de ellos-hablo yang sonriente.

-etto… yang ¿estas segura de que son amigos tuyos?-pregunto ruby al ver como todos los guardias comenzaron a apuntarles con armas.

-sí, es solo que nos llevamos un poco pesado-dijo la peli rubia sonriente.

-esperen bajen todos las armas recuerden que ella es nuestra invitada especial-hablo junior nervioso.

-así es junior así que ¿nos ayudaras?-pregunto yang sonriente.

-c-claro ¿qué es lo que necesitas?-pregunto junior nervioso.

-dime ¿tienes algo así como un avión privado o un jet súper sónico que nos pueda llevar a las afueras de vale para hoy a más tardar?-pregunto yang seria.

-tengo un avión privado ¿te sirve?-pregunto nervioso.

-si podemos llegar fuera de vale en poco tiempo si-dijo sonriente.

-bien… tu-dijo señalando a uno de sus guardias-toma el avió privado y llévalas a donde quieran-ordeno serio.

-¿pero por qué yo?-pregunto nervioso.

-porque yo te pago-hablo junior molesto.

-espero un aumento del 50%-hablo molesto el guardia.

-te daré un 20% tómalo o déjalo-dijo junior serio.

-bien, por favor damas síganme para poder llevarlas a su destino-dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia.

-muchas gracias junior, nunca cambies-dijo la peli rubia mientras le deba una palmadita en la mejilla.

-claro n-nunca lo are-dijo junior con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Al poco tiempo de arreglar las cosas las cuatro chicas siguieron al guardia para ir a una ascensor que las llevo al sótano de la discoteca para llegar al hangar donde se encontraba oculto el avión privado.

-wow esto es enorme-hablo weiss mientras miraba el gran hangar.

-¿iremos en ese avión?-pregunto Blake al ver una avioneta mugrienta.

-no esa es para encargos, iremos en esto-dijo el guardia para después prender las luces de hangar y dejar ver una gran avión de color negro.

-wow a esto le llamo viajar con estilo-hablo yang sorprendida.

-bueno es algo lujoso pero lo importante es que es rápido-dijo weiss seria.

-no se preocupen las llevare a su destino lo más rápido posible, suban por favor-dijo mientras abría la puerta del avión.

-bien a la carga team RWBY-hablo ruby sonriente.

-por cierto ¿adónde las voy a llevar?-pregunto el guardia curioso.

-pues… a la mina donde la compañía schnee está extrayendo dust-hablo ruby con una sonrisa dudosa.

-¿se refieren al lugar donde están apareciendo esas extrañas cosas?-pregunto el guardia nervioso.

-si-respondió Blake seria.

-maldición…

**Academia beacon…**

Cuando los equipos se separaron se dieron a la misión de encubrir perfectamente a sus amigas sea cual sea el costo, pero se les complico de inmediato al llegar a la clase del profesor port.

-bien la clase del profesor port, aquí será fácil tener un perfil bajo-hablo nora vestida de weiss.

-habla por ti-dijo hablo wing quien estaba vestido de pyrrha.

-aun no entiendo por qué a nosotros nos toca ser pyrrha y nora-hablo nero quien estaba vestido de nora.

-porque ustedes son los que más van con nuestras personalidades-hablo nora sonriente.

-pero jaune y ren son de su equipo-hablo nero molesto.

-si pero son aburridos-justifico pyrrha sonriente.

-vamos anímense esto será genial y divertido-hablo nora sonriente.

-¿esto te parece divertido?-pregunto wing molesto-estoy usando sostén y debajo del sostén tengo que usar unas toronjas.

-bueno, podría ser peor-hablo orb pensativa.

¿Cómo?-pregunto nero serio.

-el profesor port podría coquetearte-dijo sonriente mientras apuntaba a seifer.

-profesor port por que no espera y nos cuenta sus historias de cazador a toda la clase-hablo seifer con una ligera mueca en la cara.

-tiene razón señorita yang-dijo el profesor port sonriente.

-"ahora sé por lo que tiene que pasar yang"-pensó seifer un poco molesta.

-bien clase tomen asiento esto es hora de comenzar la clase-hablo el profesor por serio.

Al poco tiempo de comenzar la clase los miembros de team SNOW y JNPR se sentaron juntos para así estar preparados para cualquier situación.

-bien recuerden solo tenemos que soportar esto la mitad del día-hablo pyrrha seria.

-esperen si estamos todos nosotros vestidos para cubrirlos a ustedes ¿Quién nos cubre a nosotros?-pregunto nero serio.

-no se preocupen por eso-hablo jaune mientras sacaba imágenes de cartón tamaño real debajo de la mesa.

-no creo que se crea tal cosa-hablo wing boquiabierto.

-así solo mira-hablo jaune sonriente.

-¿alguien sabe dónde está el team SNOW?-pregunto el profesor port serio.

-aquí esta señor port-hablo jaune mientras levantaba la mano.

-oh claro-dijo mientras miraba las imágenes de cartón-no los vi entras, tal vez necesite lentes-hablo para sí mismo mientras tomaba su arma hacha escopeta-bien la clase de hoy sera simple nada difícil solo me gustaría ver el manejo de sus armas y nadie mejor para demostrarlo que la señorita pyrrha-hablo sonriente.

-¡que!-gritaron wing y pyrrha al unísono.

-vamos señorita pyrrha estoy seguro que esta gustosa de mostrar sus habilidades-hablo port sonriente.

-ahh… no, no lo estoy-hablo wing nervioso.

-la mejor forma de vencer a los nervios es luchar contra ellos vamos señorita pyrrha no sea tímida-insistió el profesor port.

-pero quien dice que quiero dominar mis nervios-hablo wing nervioso.

-vamos venga al centro y demuéstrenos lo que puede hacer-hablo el profesor port mientras de arriba del salón caía una jaula.

En ese momento el peli blanco miro hacia donde se encontraba Blake o más bien la auténtica pyrrha para cruzar las miradas a lo cual ella solo asintió.

-bien en seguida iré-hablo wing mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-esto está mal, wing es bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero con las armas da asco-hablo orb preocupada.

-descuiden yo también se un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo si utiliza mi lanza un poco no levantara sospechas-hablo la peli roja sonriente.

-esto lo tengo que gravar-hablo nero con cámaras en las manos.

-¿esa es forma de dar apoyo?-pregunto jaune molesto.

-él sabe que lo apoyo pero también sabe que me vengaría a la primera oportunidad-hablo el peli negro burlonamente.

-solo espero que esto no resulte mal-hablo ren preocupado.

Al momento de esta en el centro del salón wing tomo la lanza de pyrrha y la apunto contra la jaula.

-antes de empezar ahí dentro ¿esta una beast dust?-pregunto el peli blanco nervioso.

-claro que no, esta vez solo es un Grimm-hablo el profesor port sonriente.

En ese momento abrió la jaula desencadenando la furia de una especie de escorpión el cual comenzó a atacar con su enorme aguijón, el cual fue esquivado por el peli blanco para quedar a una distancia considerable del Grimm.

-¿crees que puedes con migo? Yo tengo la lanza de pyrrha y tu solo ese enorme aguijon-dijo el peli blanco mientras le daba vueltas a la lanza como loco hasta que se golpeó en sus partes nobles-m-m-maldicion-tartamudeo del dolor.

-¿se siente bien señorita pyrrha?-pregunto el maestro port confundido.

-esto va a salir mal-hablo seifer decepcionada.

-es hora-hablo el peli blanco para después dar un gran salto y lanzar la lanza de pyrrha contra el Grimm pero esta solo revoto al ínstate de impactar en él-eso, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-así no se usa-hablo pyrrha a la par de darse una buena face palm.

En ese momento el Grimm mando a volar al peli blanco acertándole un golpe con su cola.

-¡wing… quiero decir pyrrha tu puedes!-gritaba orb emocionada.

-insisto esto saldrá mal de eso no hay duda-hablo seifer con una gotita en la nuca.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla el peli banco se encontraba en el suelo-bien espero que nadie note la garra-susurro mientras activaba su garra en la mano derecha, al momento de activarla el Grimm se dirigió hacia el con una fuerza demoledora pero este la esquivo utilizando el neón para dar un gran salto y tomarlo de su cola.

-¡toma!-grito el peli blanco atravesando al Grimm con su propio aguijón.

-pyrrha nunca habría gritado así-hablo nora seria.

-como dije esto va a salir mal-hablo seifer decepcionada.

-por favor que el día acabe-hablo la peli roja mientras se daba una face palm.

**En las afueras de la mina de dust.**

Un avión era aterrizado cerca de lo que parecía ser la maquinaria de la compañía schnee la cual estaba en un estado deplorable.

-weiss ¿esa es la maquinaria de tu padre?-pregunto ruby curiosa.

-sí, este es el taladro con el cual se inicia la excavación-explico wiess seria-pero este está destruido completamente.

-¿crees que tu padre está en la cabina?-pregunto yang mirando la cabina.

-lo dudo, pero quizás estaba presente cuando se estaban extrayendo los primeros minerales de dust para crear los cristales-hablo la peli blanca seria.

-si el ataque inicio al empezar la excavación…

-mi padre tiene que estar dentro de la mina-hablo weiss interrumpiendo a Blake.

-chicas… ¿ya me puedo ir?-pregunto el guardia nervioso.

-claro que no-hablo yang seria.

-bien si me necesitan estaré dentro del jet-hablo el guardia nervioso.

-weiss recuerdas lo que hablamos ¿no?-pregunto ruby seria.

-claro y no tengo planeado pelear… además tu misma lo dijiste, entramos lo encontramos y salimos es fácil-dijo la peli blanca seria.

-si… si o recuerdo… entonces vamos a entrar-hablo ruby decidida.

-bien pero recuerden que solo pelearemos si es necesario-hablo Blake seria.

-entendido-respondieron weiss y ruby al unísono.

Las cuatro chicas entraron a la mina por un largo pasillo hecho por un taladro que parecía un remolino cubierto de pequeños brillos los cuales servían de luz natura ya que las luces de la excavación fueron afectadas por el ataque a los empleados de la compañía schnee.

-esto, esto es hermoso-hablo yang mientras miraba los pequeños brillos del mineral que se combinaban con la marca del taladro.

-exactamente ¿cómo se extrae el dust?-pregunto Blake curiosa.

-el mineral que están viendo es pulverizado por los taladros que traen los excavadores, una vez que son pulverizados se llevan a una máquina que en la cual se mescla el dust extraído y luego se purifica a altas temperaturas, una vez purificado se funde en otra máquina para crear el cristal de dust-explico la peli blaca mientras caminaba.

-eso es genial-hablo la peli roja impresionada.

-¿y dónde están esas máquinas?-pregunto la peli negra seria.

-eso es lo que quiero averiguar-hablo la peli blanca seria.

Después de adentrarse un poco más en la cueva el team RWBY se encontró con lo que parecía ser trozos de ropa.

-¿y esto? Pregunto ruby levantando los trozos de ropa.

-parece ser el uniforme de la compañía… es el uniforme de los trabajadores de campo-hablo weiss más segura.

-¿que habrá pasado aquí?-pregunto yang seria.

Mientras las chicas discutían una figura de las sombras comenzó a moverse entre las sombras que se acercan lentamente a hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.

-weiss ¿es normal que en las minas haga frio?-pregunto la peli roja mientras miraba su aliento salir de su boca.

-sí, recuerda que estamos entrando a un lugar donde los rayos del sol no entran-explico la peli blanca mientras miraba el uniforme de su compañía pero fue interrumpida al poco tiempo sintió como alguien le respiraba en el cuello-ruby podrías dejar de respirarme en el cuello-dijo la peli blanca irritada.

-pero si yo estoy aquí-hablo la peli roja confundida, quien se encontraba jugando con las piedras de la mina.

-espera si tu estas ahí… entonces ¿Quién está a mi lado?-pregunto para después ver flotando a unos ojos y una boca con la lengua de fuera.

-¡aaah!-grito la heredera para después salir corriendo detrás de Blake.

-¿pero que es esa cosa?-pregunto yang en pose de combate.

Al poco tiempo una túnica rasgada se hizo visible a los ojos de la chica para después soltar una gran carcajada.

-es una bestia del dust-hablo ruby seria mientras tomaba su crecent rose.

La bestia formo bolas de hielo macizo para después lanzarla contra las chicas quienes salieron volando mientras atravesaban las paredes de la mina y las dejaba en el centro de una cueva rodeada de mineral de dust.

-eso… eso dolió-hablo ruby entre mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-eso fue hielo, nunca nos dijeron algo de hielo-hablo yang molesta.

-estaba en el libro, algunas veces las creaturas se fusionan y con ellos crean nuevos elementos-explico weiss sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que nuevos elementos?-pregunto yang confundida.

-el hielo es una combinación del viento y del agua por lo tanto…

-esa beast dust es la combinación de una de viento y otra de agua-interrumpió Blake sorprendida.

-exacto-hablo la peli blanca seria.

-¿Cómo peleamos contra esa cosa?-pregunto ruby confundida.

-es fácil hay que golpearlo con fuego-dijo yang para después dispararle a la bestia pero esta esquivo sus disparos simplemente desapareciendo.

En ese momento la bestia de hielo creo una ventisca distrayendo a las chicas para después aparecer atrás de yang, para impactarle un golpe con sus garras y mandarla a volar, al poco tiempo desapareció para reaparecer detrás de blake y weiss para tomar a ambas de la cabeza y chocarlas entre sí para después desaparecer junto a una gran carcajada.

-¡esa cosa me las pagara!-grito la peli blanca mientras le disparaba balas mágicas a la bestia de hielo.

-vamos tenemos que derivar a esa cosa-hablo la peli roja mientras combinaba sus balas con las de weiss las cuales impactaron en la bestia pero esta seguía como si nada.

-solo la atravesamos-hablo la peli blanca sorprendida.

En ese momento la bestia del dust creo varios fractales de hielo los cuales lanzo con dirección a las chicas pero blake tomo el listón de su espada para de un solo tajo destruir los fractales que se dirigían a su dirección, weiss y ruby continuaron su ataque lanzando balas de dust puro las cuales esquivo moviendo se a un lado solo para encontrarse con una ráfaga de puñetazos para después rematarlo con un puñetazo envuelto en llamas que mando a volar a la bestia quien se impactó contra una de las paredes de la cueva la cual se movió bruscamente.

-sí, eso y más te mereces-hablo yang sonriente.

De repente la bestia se desvaneció para reaparecer al instante frente a yang y lamerle la cara para después soltar una carcajada y desaparecer.

-¡date por muerto!-grito la peli rubia mientras su cabello se envolvía en llamas y sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojizo.

-espera yang ya hemos hecho mucho movimiento en la mina-hablo weiss preocupada-si seguimos peleando así causaremos un derrumbe-advirtió la peli blanca preocupada.

-pero… ¡aaah esa cosa tiene suerte!-grito la peli rubia mientras volvia a la normalidad.

-weiss tiene razón la prioridad es encontrar a su padre-hablo ruby seria.

-habrá que regresar aquí es un callejón sin salida-hablo blake seria.

**Comedor de beacon beacon…**

En la academia beacon las cosas son muy normales dentro de lo que cabe normal en una escuela que entrena a jóvenes para pelear contra creaturas misteriosas y sanguinarias que no dudarían en matarte, si todo era normal exceptuando el hecho de que había alumnos fingiendo ser otros.

-¿cuánto falta para que el día acabe?-pregunto jaune serio.

-bueno las clases acaban dentro de poco, pero aún nos queda medio día por delante-hablo ren mirando su charola de comida.

-no se preocupen terminando las clases pasaremos el resto del día en nuestra habitación para pasar desapercibidos-hablo pyrrha sonriente.

-porque yo quería seguir siendo… este yo misma-hablo nora desanimada.

-es lo mejor si no queremos que nos atrapen-hablo seifer seria.

-apropósito ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto jaune confundido.

-sí, preguntas por mis compañeros que no son de cartón pues están en el baño-dijo la peli zafiro nerviosa.

-espera, pero si están fingiendo ser nosotras levantaran sospechas si entran al baño de chicos-hablo la peli roja preocupada.

-por eso fue "ruby", los o mejor dicho las acompaño al baño-respondió la peli zafiro más preocupada.

-esto… no saldrá bien-hablo ren serio.

**En el baño de chicas…**

-vamos apresúrense-hablo orb desesperada.

-etto… este "ruby"-hablo nero nervioso dentro de la mampara.

-si-respondió orb-vigilando la entrada del baño.

-tenemos una pregunta-hablo wing nervioso dentro de otra mampara.

-adelante-respondió molesta.

-sí, bueno ¿Cómo lo digo? Ah sí, este… ¿nos levantamos la falda o nos la bajamos?-pregunto "la peli naranja nerviosa"

-¿cómo que si se levantan la falda o se la bajan?-pregunto molesta mientras volteaba a ver las mamparas de sus "amigas"

-¿disculpe?-pregunto las profesora glynda entrando al lugar.

-aaah profesora glynda ¿c-como esta?-pregunto "ruby "nerviosa, lo cual hizo sudar frio a los chicos dentro de las mamparas.

-¿a qué se refería con eso de levantarse o bajarse la falda?-pregunto la profesora glynda seria.

-etto… a nada es solo una pequeña broma ahahaha-hablo "pyrrha" nerviosa.

-sí, digo somos mujeres es obvio que sabemos algo como eso jejeje-hablo "nora" nerviosa.

-chicas les importaría salir de las mamparas y venir aquí solo un segundo-ordeno la profesora glynda seria-espero no interrumpir nada.

-no claro que no ahí vamos-dijeron ambas "chicas" al unísono saliendo de las mamparas.

La profesora glynda se acercó a "nora" y "pyrrha" para empezar a inspeccionarlas de pies a cabeza a cada una de las "chicas", camino alrededor de "ellas" para ver sus caras de nerviosismo.

-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto glynda seria.

-bueno nos sacó del baño usted dirá-hablo "nora" nerviosa.

Glynda dio una gran suspiro para después ver a las "chicas"-de acuerdo pueden volver lo lamento-dijo la profesora glynda para después salir del baño.

-e-eso estuvo cerca-dijo "ruby" dando un gran suspiro.

-entonces ¿nos la bajamos o subimos?-pregunto nero nuevamente.

-¡solo háganlo y ya!-grito "ruby" molesta.

**Mina del dust…**

El team RWBY seguía adentrándose más en la mina para encontrarse una gran habitación en la cual en el centro se encontraba un vórtice oscuro del cual salía una gran cantidad de dust oscuro y justo al lado de este se encontraba un señor mayor de pelo y barba de color blanco.

-¡papa!-grito weiss asustada mientras corría hacia él.

-¡weiss espera!-grito ruby al ver como el dust del remolino salía con dirección a su padre.

En ese momento la peli blanca tomo su florete para después clavarlo en el suelo y un rayo que congelo al dust.

-papa ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto la peli blanca ya a un lado de su padre.

-w-weiss ¿eres tú?-pregunto el señor débil mente.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto la peli blanca preocupada.

-weiss d-debes detener el dark spawner-hablo débil mente el padre de la peli blanca.

-¿el dark spawner?-pregunto la peli blanca seria mientras miraba el gran vórtice de la habitación-te refieres a que de esa cosa provienen las beast dust-hablo la peli blanca seria- y ¿Cómo lo hago?-pregunto ella.

-usa esto-dijo mientras le entregaba un cristal transparente para después desmallarse.

-esto es the crystal de la profesora alice-hablo la peli blanca asombrada.

-ya veo tu padre quería cerrar el dark spawner-hablo blake llegando al lugar junto con las demás chicas.

-¿creen que esa es la razón por la que está aquí?-pregunto yang seria.

-es lo más probable-hablo ruby seria-vamos weiss tenemos que acabar lo que tu padre empezó-dijo sonriente.

-si-dijo la peli blanca mientras limpiaba los pequeños brotes de lágrimas en sus ojos-cerremos el dark spawner.

En ese momento una gran cantidad de dark dust salió del spawner para centrarse al lado enfrente del mismo para crear poco a poco lo que parecía ser un gran muñeco de hilo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto yang preocupada.

-estén listas-hablo blake seria.

Al terminar de formase lo que era un muñeco de tela, este abrió un gran ojo en su pecho el cual era pinchado por alfileres los cual provocaba que los ojos del muñeco se volvieran rojos, el muñeco lentamente abrió la boca mientras parte de su cuerpo era destejida y dejaba ver unos grandes colmillos.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-pregunto yang asqueada.

El muñeco dejo salir un gran grito (tipo skull kid de la leyenda de zelda) lo cual aturdio a las integrantes del team RWBY, al mismo tiempo del grito la creatura de hielo apareció que incendiaba su lengua en un fuego azul y realizaba una fuerte estocada con su lengua incendiada al momento en que la lengua fuera impactarse contra las chicas este impacto contra un escudo hecho de alas el cual rodeaba a las chicas y al padre de weiss.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto ruby confundida.

-fui yo-respondió una gran serpiente alada de color rosado quien protegía a las chicas y al padre de weiss.

-y ¿Qué eres tú?-pregunto weiss confundida.

-soy una creatura del dust-hablo la serpiente alada seria.

-¡una que!-grito todo el team RWBY sorprendida.

-¿desde cuándo pueden hablar?-pregunto weiss preocupada.

-escuchen luego celos explicare, ahora debemos salir de aquí-hablo la serpiente mirando al muñeco de tela.

-espera ¿acaso esto es una trampa para evitar que cerremos el dark spawner?-pregunto ruby entrecerrando los ojos.

-si eso fuera ya las hubiese matado-hablo la serpiente moleta.

-tiene razón-dijo la peli roja convencida.

-tomen al viejo y váyanse de aquí ya-ordeno la serpiente alada para después acumular energía en su boca y dispararla contra las creaturas que se encontraban en el dark spawner lo cual resulto nulo ya que el muñeco de tela creo una barrera que debió el ataque que impacto en la cueva lo cual comenzó un gran derrumbe.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto weiss mientras veía como la cueva comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-¡esto está comenzando a destruirse!-grito blake agitada.

-será más rápido por aquí-hablo la serpiente alada mientras disparaba un rayo de energía para crear una ruta directa a la salida.

-¡cuidado!-grito yang mientras veía como una avalancha de rocas caí sobre ellas, al cerrar los ojos para esperar el impacto las chicas los abrieron confundidas solo para encontrarse a la serpiente alada rodeada de un aura rosa mientras detenía la avalancha de rocas.

-gracias-dijo yang sonriente.

-s-solo apúrense esto no está muy liviano-dijo la serpiente mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

El team rwby salio de la cueva seguida de la serpiente alada para dirigiese directo a la nave donde se encontraba el empleado de junior.

-¿pero qué diablos está pasando?-pregunto el empleado confundido.

-sácanos de aquí ya-ordeno yang agitada.

-a la orden-dijo el empleado mientras encendía el avión y despegaba del lugar-por fin devuelta a vale-hablo nervioso mientras alejaba al avión de la zona.

-por fin-hablo la serpiente alada dando un gran suspiro, pero su descanso termino al ver las armas del team RWBY apuntándole a ella-¿sucede algo?-pregunto la serpiente nerviosa.

-sí, ¿qué diablos quieres?-pregunto blake seria.

-haber… ¿qué tal un gracias por sacarlas de ahí?-pregunto la serpiente sarcástica.

-que tal si empiezas por tu nombre-hablo weiss seria.

-bien pues mi nombre es prim una bestia alada-hablo la serpiente seria.

-creí que avías dicho bestia del dust-hablo yang desconfiada.

-no me gusta que me comparen con lo que ahora son las beast dust-dijo prim seria.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto ruby confundida.

-bueno verán las beast dust no siempre fueron así-dijo la serpiente con la vista en el suelo.

-¿entonces antes todas eran como tú?-pregunto blake seria.

-pasivas vivíamos en paz, o al menos la mayoría de nosotras lo haciamos… pero cuando el miedo nos invadió la mayoría cedió ante la oscuridad-explico la bestia seria.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ruby curiosa.

-lo que vieron en la mina se volvieron hostiles, crueles, despiadados ya no son los que eran antes cambiaron-dijo prim seria.

-y… ¿eres la única que no se volvió como ellos?-pregunto ruby desanimada.

-no estoy segura, pero lo más probable es que haya más como yo que no fueron sumisos-respondió prim dudosa.

-mira no es que no te agradezca que nos hayas ayudado pero ¿por qué hacerlo?-pregunto yang seria.

-pues era eso o quedarme viendo como este lugar se iba al demonio y ustedes con el-dijo prim sarcásticamente.

-¿disculpa?-pregunto weiss confundida.

-tranquilas era una broma, la verdad es que no quiero que los humanos pasen por lo mismo que nosotros-dijo prim sonriente.

-¿entonces por qué evitaste que cerráramos el dark spawner?-pregunto blake seria.

-si se quedaba ahí más tiempo tal vez tuvieran éxito con mi ayuda pero… adivinen quien no lo conseguiría-dijo prim mientras apuntaba al padre de weiss con la cabeza, acto seguido todas lo voltearon a ver.

-¿entonces podemos contar con tigo en el futuro?-pregunto yang sonriente.

-claro-en ese momento prim se transformó en una pequeña versión de la que era actual mente-si no les molesta me quedare con ustedes-dijo la ahora pequeña prim.

-¿Cuándo volveremos?-pregunto blake seria.

-cuando esté segura de que no moriremos estando ahí dentro-respondió prim seria.

-mientras tanto si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti solo dínoslo-hablo ruby sonriente.

-pues no he comido desde que llegue aquí-dijo prim sonriente.

-oh bueno ¿y que deseas comer?-pregunto ruby seria.

-sé que sonara algo raro pero me encanta el neón-respondió prim sonriente.

-¿el gas neón?-pregunto weiss confundida.

-¿el mismo que se usa en los grandes anuncios tan llamativos?-pregunto blake sorprendida, a lo cual prim solo asintió.

-sabes tenemos a un amigo que te puede ayudar con eso-hablo yang sonriente.

Al momento de regresar de las afueras de vale, el team RWBY no perdió tiempo y rápidamente volvió a la academia beacon junto con su nueva amiga alada.

-¿entonces todo eso paso mientras estaban fueran de vale?-pregunto pyrrha sorprendida, al escuchar lo sucedido en la mina de dust.

-en resumen si-dijo ruby mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-valla a pesar de todo lo que nos contaron es difícil creerlo-hablo jaune sorprendido.

-wow que envidia todo lo que nos perdimos-hablo nora emocionada.

-ven celos dije debimos de a ver ido-hablo orb molesta.

-entonces están diciendo que esta creatura llamada prim ¿es una bestia del dust?-pregunto seifer intrigada.

-así es-hablo yang sonriente.

-p-puedo preguntar ¿p-por qué esta mordiendo mi brazo?-pregunto wing mientras veía como prim apretaba más fuerte su mandíbula contra su brazo.

-le gusta el neón y le prometimos que le darías un poco de tu neón-explico yang divertida.

-¡sabes te puedo dar un poco sin que tengas que hacer eso!-grito el peli blanco molesto.

-gracias pero así sabe mejor-dijo prim mientras succionaba el neón de las venas de wing.

-¿Dónde está weiss?-pregunto jaune al ver que la schnee no se encontraba en la habitación.

-está en el hospital de vale, ella quería esta un con su padre-hablo blake mientras buscaba algo que leer en su estantería de libros.

-¿buscas esto?-pregunto pyrrha mientras le entregaba su libros de ninjas de amor a blake.

-si jeje-respondió blake avergonzada.

-es un buen libro-dijo la peli roja sonriente, mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza aumentaba en la peli negra.

-¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?-pregunto ruby curiosa.

-descuiden todo salió bien-hablo seifer sonriente,

-sí, nadie sospecho nada-hablo ren serio.

-además aprendimos algo nuevo que no hubiéramos aprendido si no hubiéremos fingido ser mujeres-hablo nero sonriente.

-oh tienes razón-dijo wing con el brazo morado.

-¿así y que es?-pregunto blake curiosa.

-que cuando vas al baño las mujeres se suben/bajan la falda-dijeron los jóvenes al unísono.

-¿!pero que!?-se voltearon a verse ambos.

-yo me baje la falda-dijo el peli blanco confundido.

-y yo me levante la falda-dijo el peli gris confundido.

La confusión de los miembros del team SNOW hizo soltar una carcajada de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.

-¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta?-preguntaron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

-pues…

**En el hospital de vale…**

Weiss se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital aun lado de su padre el cual no se le veían señales que despertara pronto lo cual preocupaba más a la schnee, mientras esta se distraía mirando como el segundero del reloj que se encontraba en la habitación el dueño de la compañía schnee despertaba torpemente mientras intentaba enfocar la vista en la única persona que se encontraba en la habitación.

-weiss… ¿eres tú?-pregunto el padre de weiss levemente.

-padre, despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto al peli blanca sonriente.

-bien, me encuentro bien… solo un poco cansado eso es todo-hablo el señor schnee débilmente.

-me alivia mucho oír eso-dijo la peli blanca poniéndose las manos en el pecho.

-lo último que recuerdo es que intente acercarme al vórtice oscuro y… todo lo demás está en blanco-dijo mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

-descuida mis amigas y yo te sacamos de la mina de dust-dijo la peli blanca sonriente.

-¿tu?... ¿cómo supiste que estaba en las afueras de vale?-pregunto el señor schnee confundido.

-por medio de un periódico pero… también se extendió por otros medio-explico la peli blanca seria.

Al oír el cómo se enteró su hija este solo dio un gran suspiro-si la compañía no se encontraba en los mejores momentos ahora es peor-dijo el señor schnee preocupado.

-sabes cuándo te encontramos estabas junto a esto-dijo weiss sacando dicho objeto.

-the crystal-dijo sorprendido para después ver que este se encontraba en su estado natural-supongo que no pudiste hacer nada para encerrar el dark dust.

-lo intentamos pero si cerrábamos el dark spawner uno de nosotros no lo lograría-explico weiss cabizbaja-era más importante que todos estuviéramos a salvo.

-déjame ver si entendí… ¿tuviste el tiempo de sacarme arrastrando de una cueva pero no para obtener todo ese dust?-pregunto el señor schnee molesto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la peli blanca confundida.

-sabes bien en el estado en el que se encuentras la compañía weiss-dijo el señor schnee molesto.

-c-creí que era la decisión correcta, pude poner a mis amigas en peligro-dijo weiss confundida.

-no crees que hubiera sido honroso que una estudiante de la academia beacon diera su vida por el presidente de una compañía tan importante-dijo el señor schnee serio.

-e-e-estás hablando de mis amigas, las mismas quienes no tenían por qué acompañarme y arriesgar sus vidas por ti, pero aun así lo hicieron y me estás diciendo que hubiera sido mejor que una de ellas perdiera la vida para obtener el dark dust-dijo weiss molesta.

-bien sabes el estado en el cual se encuentra la compañía weiss el obtener ese dust ayudaría en el futuro de la compañía, con todos cuestionándonos de nuestras acciones y con el precio del dust por los cielos esto mejoraría la situación de la empresa en todos los aspectos-dijo el señor schnee molesto.

-sabes… quiero… quiero pensar que diste con el dark spawner por coincidencia… ¿o es que tu sabias donde se encontraba?-pregunto la schnee mirando fijamente a su padre-supongo que está claro-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

-¿adónde vas weiss?-pregunto el señor schnee.

-a beacon a convertirme en una futura cazadora o ¿no lo recuerdas?-pregunto la peli blanca mientras ebria la puerta de la habitación-descuida ya llame a Winter sé que te llevas mejor con ella-finalizo para después salir de la habitación.

En alguna parte de beacon…

-torchwick-hablo una mujer entre las sombras de lo que parecía ser una gran bodega.

-¿qué es lo que sucede ahora?-pregunto el peli naranja irritado.

-quiero que encuentres a alguien que haga posible lo que se encuentra en estos planos-hablo la mujer aventándole unas hojas enrolladas.

-el White fang fracaso en esto teniendo a los mejores científicos ¿Cómo esperas que encuentre a alguien que pueda hacerlo realidad?-pregunto torchwick molesto.

-tranquilo sé que lo aras y cuando lo hagas tendrás tu recompensa-hablo la mujer mientras desaparecía en las sombras.

El peli anaranjado dio un gran suspiro para después voltear a ver a una bella chica que tenía una sombrilla-se de alguien que nos puede ayudar… pero primero tendremos que ganarnos su confianza, si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?-pregunto sonriente a lo cual la chica solo asintió-entonces bien manos a la obra-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar entre un montón de contenedores en los cuales varios miembros del White fang metían cajas llenas de dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo hice el capítulo más largo de lo normal casi diez mil palabras para compensarles el tiempo ausente, es como un doble capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y en cuanto a las creaturas iré subiendo algunos dibujos en mi devianart y por si aún no lo sabían en mi devianart tengo a mis oc's de este fi casi que visítenlo, si quieren XD mejo ya los dejo de aburrir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado yo me despido adiós!<strong>


End file.
